Maboroshi Kage
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: IY/YYH X-Over. Kagome is captured by Maboroshi Kage. It means Phantom Shadow. While aboard she slowly falls for her captor, the feared pirate Hiei Jaganashi. But things happen and she'll be taken from the pirates. What occurs if they meet again 3 yrs late
1. Chapter One

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter I**

**Warning: **This takes place in a time when you could marry at a younger age. Around thirteen-fourteen being the youngest.

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! winks

Kagome - 13 (6 months till 14)

Souta - 8

Sango - 16

Keiko - 14

Kohaku - 9

* * *

The ship steadily made it's way across the open sea as it traveled to one of the Japanese islands. A young woman of thirteen leaned against the rail on deck as she looked out at the open ocean. Beside her, a young boy of eight stood tall. They had just recently lost their mother and were traveling to stay with their relatives on Kamikaze Isle. Their uncle was the governor, and they couldn't wait to see him or their cousins. There was Kohaku, Sango, and Keiko. Kohaku was about nine, Keiko was fourteen, and Sango was sixteen. Kagome herself would turn fourteen in six months.

She smiled at the thought of seeing the Yukimuras. "Do you think Kohaku remembers me?"

Looking over at her younger brother, her smile widened. "I'm sure he does. I know it's been five years, but he should if you do."

Souta sighed as he looked up at Kagome. The two were very close, it was hard to separate them at time. "I miss mom."

Leaning towards her bother, she pulled him into her embrace. "I miss her too, but don't worry. I'll always protect you."

A smile spread across the boy's face as he leaned into her embrace. "I know sis, just like I'll always protect you."

"Captain! There's a pirate ship closing in sir!"

The siblings looked up as the crewman yelled that out. Both turned to see a blood red flag. The symbol was of a skull over two crossed swords, and what appeared to be claw marks ripped through them. The ship itself was pure black, sails and all. Kagome's eyes widened and she heard her father yelling at her. "Kagome! Take your brother and hide below deck!"

Taking immediate action, she grabbed said boy's hand and tugged him down into the cargo hold. Once there she told him to hide in one of the boxes. "Kagome, I'm scared."

The sound of cannon firing echoed through the ship, causing the boy to jump slightly. Kagome hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry and stay hidden no matter what. Promise me!"

"I promise." He said as he continued to shake.

"Good, now try to be quiet." With that, she also hid on the other side of the hold. Sounds of cannon ire continued, mixed in with the clang of metal against metal. It seemed that an hour had passed when footsteps were heard coming down the steps. A figure appeared and began looking around. He was tall and had long dark hair. Something told Kagome that he wasn't human. _He's a demon?_ She questioned herself.

Her eyes widened as she saw the man near her brother. "What do we have here?" A squeak was heard as the man pulled Souta from the crate that he was hiding in.

Kagome threw herself from her hiding place and knocked the boy from the man's grasp as she placed herself between them. "Please leave him alone!" She pleaded.

The man had violet eyes and tanned skin. A sickle scythe was visible in his belt as he looked at her. His eyes ran the length of her figure before he smirked. "Fine, but you come with me."

"Anything, just leave Souta alone!" At her agreement, Kuronue took hold of her arm and started leading her up the stairs.

"Sis no!"

Kagome pulled her arm from the pirate so she could turn and hug her brother. "Hide and be good Souta. Don't worry about me."

"But sis..."

"Now Souta." She commanded with tears in her eyes.

He nodded and returned his hiding spot after she kissed his forehead. Kuronue watched this before he took hold of her arm again, and led her up on deck. Once they did reach the deck, she needed to close her eyes. Bodies lay everywhere, and she didn't want to see the blood. "I suggest you watch where you're walking."

Sighing, she opened her eyes. Scanning the ship, she caught sight of the men that were still alive. Noticing her father was among them, she smiled slightly. "What happens to those men?"

Kuronue noticed her look and shrugged. "We're burning the ship, if they can get off they'll live." She was led over to the other ship to where the captain stood. The man she was with walked her past the other young women and up to him. "Look what I found Youko."

Kagome's instincts screamed demon as she looked upon a man with long silver hair. He had fox ears and amber colored eyes. When he gave a smirk, she could see his fangs. He had looked her over before he gave the smirk. "She's quite beautiful."

Kagome couldn't help but blush at his words, and his smirk widened. Kuronue chuckled at her reaction. "I thought we could give her to Hiei, maybe it'll cheer him up."

Youko looked to be in thought for a moment, before he gave a lustful grin. "That's a great idea, and there's plenty of other pretty ladies for the rest of us."

Another member of the crew came up. "We've taken everything of value Cap'n. Orders now sir?"

"Burn the ship."

"What about the survivors sir?"

"Leave them be." Kuronue said as he sent a look at Youko. The man looked at the kitsune, who nodded, before setting out to carry out the orders.

"Thank-you." Kagome whispered, causing them both to look at her.

After setting the ship aflame, they returned returned and set sail. Kagome was able to see her father ordering the men around as the ship she was on sailed away. Youko turned to her and then looked to one of his men. Kuronue had left a moment before hand. "Take her to Hiei's room."

"Yes Cap'n." He said said as he pulled her along behind him. Being dragged wasn't that fun, and that's what the guy practically did to her. Taking her below deck, he stopped at a door which he knocked on. "Hiei, sir."

"What is it?" Asked a cold voice from behind the door.

"The Cap'n sent me sir."

The door was opened and there stood a man who looked sixteen with black spiked hair and crimson red eyes. His spiked hair had a white star-burst in it. Everything about him seemed to scream danger, not to mention death. A sword lay at his hip, and his stance told her that he knew **exactly** how to use it. "What does the fox want now?"

Kagome was pushed forward toward him. "He wanted me to give you the girl sir."

"What would I want with this child?"

A fire burned in her eyes at that. "I am not a child!" She hissed at him.

The man holding her slapped her. "That is no way to talk to Hiei bitch."

She spit in his face. "And slapping is no way to treat a woman." He went to slap her again, but she jerked away from him.

Hiei seemed to become interested in her actions. "Leave her be."

The man looked at the girl before turning to Hiei. "Hai sir."

"Return to your duties."

"Hai sir." The man said as he turned and left.

Kagome watched as the man left, before turning to the man she thought was a demon. "Get in here onna." He said as he moved away from the door. She growled, but complied. Closing the door behind her as she went in. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a room. Shaking a little she turned to the man. "Do you know who I am onna?"

"No, and my name's Kagome."

He smirked at her. "So you've never heard of me?"

"Should I have?" She asked testily. "All I know is that people keep calling you Hiei."

"Hiei Jaganashi." He said as he gave her a mock bow. His smirk widened at her gasp.

"The demon assassin turned pirate?"

"So you have heard of me." He stated as he walked closer to her.

"H-hai. I have heard that you're a cold and ruthless killer."

"That I am." He replied as he stopped in front of her.

"W-what're you going to do with me?"

The smirk on his face widened even farther. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He leaned in closer as she tried to back away. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his body. She tried to push against him, and her efforts only proved to amuse him. Moving one hand to behind her head, he pulled her in for a kiss. Nipping her bottom lip with his fangs, he caused her to gasp and took advantage of it by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Exploring with his tongue until she needed air, he found that she tasted of strawberries.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter II**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! (winks)

* * *

Kagome sat against the wall near the bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Her lips were bruised and swollen from the kiss that the demon had given her. At the memory, her hand lifted up to touch them. That had been her first kiss, and while she couldn't say she hated it, she was still upset. Her very first kiss was stolen by a pirate, one that was known as being a cold hearted killer. She had always thought that her first kiss would be with a person that she loved. But no, the pirate had to steal her first kiss. Said pirate had left shortly after kissing her.

_**Flashback**_

The sensations that ran through her body felt amazing, and she couldn't help but moan into it. After she did, he pulled back with a smirk. "Stay here and don't leave the room." She nodded, still in a daze, so he left the room.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Sighing, she started wondering how her brother and father were doing. _I hope you're alright Souta. _With that thought, she turned back to the present. Knowing that her brother should be safe, because the long black haired demon was the only one to check the cargo hold. _Oh god, please let father find him safe._

* * *

Hiei was currently in the captain's quarters. Kuronue was also in there. "Why'd you give me the girl?"

"Don't you think she's beautiful?" Youko questioned as he raised a silver brow.

"I suppose she looks good for being ningen." He replied blandly. "But she's a child."

"By ningen law she's probably an adult."

"She seemed adult enough when she stood up to me." Kuronue input.

"She stood up to you?" Youko asked, looking at his friend.

"Hai, said she'd do anything if I left her brother alone." He said with a smirk.

"She said she'd do **anything**?"

"Hai."

* * *

"Find my children!" Lord Higurashi commanded as some of the men lowered the long boat into the water. Those who could, salvaged what was left of some of the things. Those who weren't doing anything, went below deck to search for the two Higurashi children. After about ten minutes, a man came up holding a boy who was shaking. "Souta!"

The boy jumped out of the man's hold and ran to the lord. "Father! They took her! Kagome went with them to save me!" Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke.

The lord tensed and paled at that, before he tightened his hold on the boy. "It's alright son, we'll get her back. It'll all be okay."

Souta nodded as he buried his face into his father's shirt. His father got them down into the long boat, and Souta kept his face buried in his father's shirt. Only one thing ran through his mind the entire time. _It's all my fault._ He passed out as one other thing came through his mind. _Forgive me sis._

* * *

She assumed that it'd been about an hour or two since the demon left. After thinking the entire time, she realized what she was given to him for. In fact, it wasn't all that hard to figure out. She's a **woman**, and she's stuck in a **man**'s room. It's kinda like two plus two equals four. And man plus woman in same room equals sex... Yep, really easy to figure out. Looking over to the window, she notices that it's dark. _Might as well try to sleep._ Settling herself in a corner on the floor, she curled up and allowed her exhaustion to take over.

Hiei entered about half an hour later. Upon noticing where she was at, he shrugged. It didn't matter to him. Laying himself down in his bed, he allowed sleep to take him. The girl couldn't do anything to him, even if she did manage to get a hold of his sword (the only weapon in his room). His last thoughts before being overcame by sleep, were of how his sister was doing.

The next morning, they both woke when the sun started shining in the little window. Stretching out, Kagome yawned before bringing her knees back up to her chest. Wincing in pain, she had one murderous thought. _I'm killing whoever thought of inventing a corset._

"Something wrong?" Hiei asked. He had noticed her wince and was curious.

Looking up at his amused face, she **really** wanted to slap him. "Wearing a corset is painful... especially when it's overnight."

"Then take it off." He said with a smirk.

Kagome glared at him for a moment. "And I'd wear what instead?"

"Wear nothing for all I care."

He smirked when she gasped. Her glare then turned heated. Hiei found himself liking this fiery side of her. And like he told Youko, she wasn't bad looking for a human. She had sapphire blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with life, though they also seemed to be filled with wisdom of things that she shouldn't know at her age. Then there was her dark hair, a midnight blue so dark that it almost seemed black, and her skin seemed to be pale like moonlight. She wore no make-up and had rose red lips that seemed to pout, begging to be kissed. Turning from her, he headed out and to the captain.

Kagome was left there to swallow what he just said. _Wear nothing? Does he think I'm crazy? I'm lucky so far that no one's raped me!_ Sighing due to the slight pain of breathing, she stood and checked to make sure the door was closed. Once she was certain it was, she turned around and removed the top of her dress. Growling to herself, she moved onto the bed to try and untie the corset. _I __**hate**__ corsets! Death to the man that thought of them!_

Fifteen minutes later and she was **still** trying to get the damn ties undone. Not noticing that the door opened, she growled at the ties. Of course, she jumped and ''eep''ed when she felt someone's hands helping her with the ties. "How do women even get these things on by themselves?"

At hearing the man's amused tone she growled at him. "We don't. That's what maids are for."

"So you're family's rich?"

"I suppose they sorta are." The ties were finally undone, so Kagome covered herself as best she could and removed the corset before pulling her dress up.

Hiei rolled his eyes at her. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Well, you haven't seen mine before, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Oh would you?" He asked with amusement lacing his voice as he walked up behind her.

"Y-yes." She stuttered out as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But you said you'd do anything to save your brother." He smirked when he felt her tense.

"So I was right, you want me to warm your bed."

"If I was one of the others, you'd already be doing that." He stated as he kissed her neck. The action made her shiver. "I'm using you for my amusement at the moment." He smirked when she tensed back up. "We're sacking a port soon, I think you should come watch from the deck."

"Y-you want me to watch?" She gulped as she asked.

"Yes, so get on deck."

"Fine." Kagome said as she glared at him. Moving from the room quickly, she went up on deck. Noticing the looks that the grew was giving her, she moved up to the less crowded helm. There she saw the black haired man and the silver haired captain. "Control yourself." She kept mumbling to herself as she looked at the ears.

"Why must you control yourself?" The black haired demon asked with a grin. "You gonna jump one of us?"

Hiei had reached the helm in time to hear Kuronue speak. Kagome glared at him. "No!"

"Then why do you keep mumbling control yourself?" He asked with a smirk.

"I give up." With that, she walked over to Youko and started rubbing his ears. He started purring, making the other two men shocked, before she pulled away a few minutes later. "That's why I needed to control myself... stupid Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" Kuronue questioned. "As in Prince Inuyasha?"

"Hai. He's a jerk, but he let me rub his ears... ok, I made him let me." She said as she looked out at the sea.

"You made the prince let you?" Youko asked.

"He didn't tell me he was the prince at the time. He dressed like a peasant."

"You know Youko could've killed you for rubbing his ears." Kuronue stated.

Kagome merely shrugged. "People can get killed for a lot of things."

Youko looked at her strangely before moving to address his crew. "Take anything of value men, and don't get killed! I don't feel like going after new crewman!" His statement was met with laughs from said crew. "Go have fun men!"

Sounds of cannon fire rang out through the air as Kagome tried to stay away from the others. She was sitting in a corner of the helm, doing her best to ignore their little battle. Still, the screams echoed through her mind. She attempted to cover her ears, but it didn't help much. "I don't see how you demons can stand that screaming."

Her comment attracted Kuronue's attention. "How'd you know we're demons?"

"Let's see, you have wings and Youko has tails and ears... not to mention the claws. Plus I can tell. Not to sure how, but I can sense demons."

"Well you get used to the screaming after a while. Name's Kuronue by the way, since I don't think I ever told ya." He looked over at the town and smirked. "Seems they're about done. I suggest you stay there, I'll be back."

Kagome nodded and remained in her seated position. She'd stay where she was, mainly because she couldn't see the destruction from her spot. The pirates started returning to the ship about half an hour later, laden with expensive trinkets. Ten minutes after that, the captain boarded the boat and came up to the helm. "Stupid idiot, just **had** to get shot."

"Umm... Who got shot?"

"Huh?" Youko asked as he turned around. "Oh, it's you. Kuronue got shot."

"How bad is he?"

"It's shoulder, and I bet it hurts like hell. Why?"

"I can help."

"How so?"

"My grandmother... she said I'm a healer and taught me how."

* * *


	3. Chapter Three

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter III**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! (winks)

* * *

After giving orders to one of the crewman on where to head, Youko led Kagome down to where Kuronue was being looked at. Hiei was also there and shaking his head. "You're an idiot bat."

"Hiei, don't pester him." He then turned to the older woman. "How is he Genkai?"

She sighed and motioned the him and Hiei over to her. "It hit an artery, there's nothing I can do for him."

Youko turned white at his words, and Hiei allowed a little sadness flicker through his eyes. Kagome on the other hand, walked over to the bat demon to check his injury. His hand stopped her. "There's nothing that can be done. I heard what Genkai said."

Kagome smiled reassuringly at him. "Genkai is a psychic, I am not." Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard. Pulling her power from behind the barrier that were inside of her. Purple flames encased her hands as her body started to glow slightly. The two demons and psychic turned to her instantly upon feeling her powers growing. Wide eyes stared as Kuronue's wound healed instantly, the bullet rising slowly from the wound as it closed. The purple flames that danced across Kuronue's skin receded until Kagome quit glowing. Her eyes opened to reveal midnight blue with a pink glow. "See." Was all she managed to say before she collapsed.

"How did she do that?" Youko asked as he looked at Genkai.

"I'm not certain, but I'd keep a very close eye on her if I were you."

"Good idea, since she's Hiei's, he can can keep an eye on her."

* * *

Kagome winced as consciousness returned to her. Pain was the main thing that she could feel, and she wanted to go back into blissful oblivion. Slowly reaching her hand up without opening her eyes, she rubbed her head. "No wonder grandma said not to do that."

"What are you?" A cold voice asked from somewhere in the room.

Jumping up and opening her eyes, she groaned and shut them tightly. "Ouch." That had hurt. "I'm human."

"How'd you heal like that?"

"Not sure, my grandmother said I was a healer and taught me how." Slowly she opened her eyes again, and winced as she looked around. "Is Kuronue ok?"

"He's perfectly fine. I don't get why a captive would save a captor though."

"He was nice to me. Besides, even if he died, I'd still be a captive. There's no point in uselessly wasting life."

"You are a strange onna."

"To be strange is to be different, and to be different is to be special." She said as she allowed her eyes to close again. "I'm in your bed, aren't I?"

"Hai." Struggling to get up, she kept her eyes closed. At least she did until strong sword calloused hands pushed her back onto the bed. "Stay down, you can barely move anyways."

"O-ok." She mumbled as she allowed her eyes to once again close. Exhaustion took over, because she had used a lot of energy. Simply pulling the energy needed passed the barrier was taxing enough. After she fell asleep, Hiei slipped into the bed with her. It was his bed after all.

* * *

**A Week Later**

Kagome had been on board for about a week now... more like eight days. Most of the crew stayed away from her, which she was thankful for. Apparently she was branded as Hiei's property, therefore no one else was allowed to touch her. Unless of course you counted Genkai, Kuronue, and Youko. She and Kuronue were actually friends though, which amazed her. Her father had always spoken of how evil, mean, and cruel pirates were. She guessed that her father probably didn't know much about them.

Speaking of her father, she wondered how he and her brother were doing. She really missed them. Thinking about it, she almost laughed. If the pirates learned her last name, they'd probably ransom her. The Higurashis were in the top five richest families in Japan, the richest was the Taishio family. Her family were friends with them. She actually called the king her uncle, and the princes were her brothers. At that thought, she remembered that they were somewhat related. Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, was her aunt. And she married Inutaishou.

She truly hadn't been lying about the fact that she had met Inuyasha in town while he was wearing peasant clothing. Her family had lived far away from the capital, and when they visited there he was out walking around and she just had to rub his ears. When she had met Sesshou, she stroked his tail. She even pet Inutaishou's tail. He merely laughed and let her. Izayoi had taken her aside and told her that it was fun to snuggle into the warm tail, and they both began giggling. Her mother simply smiled at them during that time.

In truth, she barely knew her mother. The most time they had spent together was when Souta was born. When she had started getting bigger, she had quit traveling and remained home. Then she had stayed there until he was weaned. It was then her, Kagome's, duty to raise and take care of him. That's why they were so close. She had practically raised him while both parents were away. Her father was a slayer, while their mother was a priestess. Though their father also did other things, their mother traveled around killing evil demons. Needless to say, she wasn't well liked. So while she told Hiei she didn't know what she was since her grandmother never told her, she had a good guess.

Her mother's name was Midoriko, and she had been killed recently. Kagome should know, considering she was there. They were visiting her mother's home village when they were attacked near the limestone caves. Kagome remembered as the demon bit into her mother, she had run out of hiding screaming at it to let her go. Her mother had chanted something as she distracted the beast, and a shining light filled the cave as they both turned to stone. Her mother's voice had sounded during the bright light. _"I would've died from my wounds anyways, at least this way I can protect you."_

It had really upset her when she saw the statue. Her mother would be forever trapped in the beast's mouth. She herself had a slight wound from when it had attacked earlier, so she quickly ran to the village and had collapsed at the hut of the village's young miko. That woman had recognized her and treated her wounds. When she was well enough to make the journey, she had then accompanied her to the capital. Before her father had decided to move, it seemed that Inuyasha was quite taken with the miko whose name was Kikyo. What Kagome would miss most about the capital, would probably be her little cousin Kaguya. The girl was about two years old now, and was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's little sister.

Snapping from her thoughts as she heard the door open, she looked up to see Kuronue entering the room. "Hello."

"Hey Kagome." He said as he sat down beside her. "How're you doin'?"

"Pretty good I guess." She replied with a sigh. "My thoughts keep running away from me though."

"What thoughts?"

"Ones of my family, and how I miss them. My mom was killed two weeks before we left the main island. I still have a scar from the demon that attacked us, and I miss my brother. I'm not used to being away from him."

"A demon attacked you? Why aren't you used to being away from him?"

"Well, I practically raised him. Mom and dad were away a lot, and mom took off for a mission just after Souta was weaned. I was left to look after him. And yes, I was attacked by a demon." Her hand reached down to rub her side. It was still sore. In fact, it wasn't fully healed.

Kuronue noticed her hand go down to rub her side, and pointed to where she was massaging. "That where it got you?"

"Huh?" She looked down and frowned at her hand, before sighing deeply. "Yeah." Moving away, she turned away from him and picked up a shirt that was Hiei's. "Turn around so I can put this on and I'll show you the wound."

He turned around and something struck him. _Wound, meaning it's not healed?_ He heard the fabric moving and had to force himself to stay facing away from her. He turned when she said he could, and she lifted the shirt to show him a large mark. It's size made his eyes widen. "What the happened?"

"It bit into me." She stated as if it was simple.

"That bite is deep, how'd you survive?"

"I was to worried about momma to care. The demon was on the verge of swallowing her when she killed it." Tears began clouding her village. "The image is set in stone, she couldn't protect me so she turned the demon to stone so it couldn't kill me. When I made it home, dad decided we needed to leave."

"Where were you heading?"

"To stay with family on Kamikaze Isle. Dad thought it'd be best anyways since my aunt has two daughters around my age. At home home I had my brothers..."

"I thought you only had the younger boy as a brother."

Kagome smiled up at him. "I had two cousins who were like brothers to me. There was also my little cousin, she's two."

"You know, you look better in that shirt than you do the dress."

"I hate dresses." She said as she glared at the fabric around her. That action caused Kuronue to laugh. "What?"

"Why don't you wear somethin else then?"

"Find me some pants and I will." She said as she looked down at the bottom part of her evil dress.

"Wait here and I'll get ya some." He said as he left, chuckling the entire time. Sighing, she pulled the bottom of the dress off. The shirt was long enough that it'd cover up most everything. It fell nearly to her knees. Well, more like to her mid thigh. She'd dressed in worse though. Kuronue returned a few minutes later with a pair of pants. "Here." He tossed them at her.

"Thanks." She pulled them on, then looked up at the bat demon. Putting on an innocent face she asked him "now I can burn the dress, right?"

With a laugh, he shook his head. "Why don't ya come on deck?"

"Sure." Running her fingers through her hair, she rid it of tangles and tried straightening it. Kuronue tried not to laugh at her futile efforts. With a sigh, she gave up. "I guess it's a lost cause."

"Most definitely." He said as he laughed at her. With a glare, she threw her dress at him. "What's this made of, silk?"

"Hai, it's an import from China I think." Kagome said with a shrug. "I still wanna burn it though."

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter IV**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! (winks)

* * *

The two made it on deck, and Kagome was trying to avoid other members of the crew. She didn't think that they liked her very much. Then again, she did nothing and seemed to be well taken care of. Kuronue directed them up to the helm where Hiei was looking off the side of the boat, and Youko was at the wheel. Youko was the first to notice them. "What happened to her dress?"

"It's in Hiei's room until I find a way to burn it." Kagome answered.

He quirked a brow at her. "You don't like dresses?"

"Why would I? They irritate me, and make it difficult to breath when they require a corset."

"She changed into the shirt to show me a wound of hers."

"She's hurt?" Youko asked, looking over at her.

"Not really, it just hasn't healed completely."

"It looks like it could open at any moment though." Kuronue decided to say.

"What happened?" The fox cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"I was bit by a ryuu youkai."

"You never said it was a ryuu!" Kuronue shouted.

"Does it matter, I don't exactly like talking about it."

"When did it happen?" The fox asked. He could tell that Hiei was also paying attention.

" About two weeks ago."

"Can I see the wound?"

"I guess." She said as she lifted her shirt. Youko had to stifle a gasp at the monstrous injury. It ran from her hip, all the way up to just beneath her breast. The skin was red and slightly swollen. "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Youko questioned like she was insane. "It looks like it tried to eat you!"

"It wasn't after me... I pushed momma out of the way."

"It was after your mother?"

"Hai, and it got her in the end. She chanted something as it was trying to swallow her, and now they're trapped in stone. That's why dad decided to move to Kamikaze, he wanted to get away from her memory."

"You must be pretty stupid. That or very brave."

Kagome looked over at the bat. "What makes you say that?"

He smirked at her. "You shoved your mother out of the way of a dragon's attack, getting bitten in the process. You could've died from that." He pointed to her side where the injury still was. "And you came out of hiding on that ship to save your brother. I wouldn't have found you had you not."

"I practically raised my brother, and I didn't know what you were going to do to him! Of course I came out!"

"You raised your brother?" Youko questioned as he returned to the wheel.

"Hai, momma was hardly ever home. Papa's barely home either. It wasn't till about three years ago we had someone that was with us all the time. They had moved us in with our aunt, and she took care of us when mom and dad left."

"I just thought of something." Kagome turned to Kuronue when he said that. "If the dragon bit you, is there a mark on your back?"

She nodded and turned as she raised the shirt. "It's deeper." And true enough, that one seemed deeper. Kuronue looked like he was about to say something about it, but Kagome shook her head. "I'm a fast healer. Plus Kikyo helped me."

"Kikyo?"

"She was the priestess of the village I was at."

"Couldn't you heal yourself like you healed me?"

"Healing you was actually my first attempt at healing anything major. That's why I passed out, it drained me. I'm actually not to sure if I **can** heal myself."

"You've never tried?"

"I've never needed to." Kagome said as she shrugged. "Plus, this isn't all that bad."

"You are stupid." Youko muttered as he turned back to the wheel. "Why're you up here anyway?"

"Dunno, Kuronue offered to bring me up." She walked over to the edge and looked out at the sea. The waves brought a smile to her face, as she did love to watch them. "I love the sea."

"Ya know," Kuronue interrupted her. "I don't think you ever told us your last name."

She turned to him with a smile. "And I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"If I tell you, you'll know who my family are." Was her simple reply as she returned to gazing out at sea.

* * *

Sapphire eyes took in their surroundings as she was led from the ship. Kuronue was the one who was taking her to... somewhere. She wasn't quite sure on where yet. One thing she did know, was that there were many pirates here. When a few of them started leering at her, she moved closer to Kuronue. "Where are we?"

"Kuroi Tsuki Isle."

Her eyes grew large and she moved closer to Kuronue. "Why am **I** here?"

Chuckling at her, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Noticing that the others quit looking at her, she was thankful for it. "The ship's here, so naturally you have to be."

Her response was to growl at him. "I mean why are you walking me around the island?"

"This is **our** island. So I'm taking you to Hiei's house."

"Oh." Looking around, she noticed a few whore houses and almost gagged at the sight of the girls. Kuronue noticed and looked at her. "They wear too much makeup."

He chuckled and nodded his agreement. "I've noticed that you don't wear any."

"I hate makeup. Aunt Izayoi hates it too. Then again, she doesn't need it to look beautiful."

"You're beautiful without it."

Blushing ten different shades of red, she shook her head. "No I'm not, there's not need to lie."

"What makes you think I lie?"

"If I were, I would've had a suitor by now."

"Maybe no one thinks you're old enough." They continued the walk in silence after that. After a few more minutes of walking, they made it to a rather large house. "Here you go."

"Do other people live here?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, just Hiei."

"It's rather large for one person."

"I know, but Youko said this was his."

"We're quite a ways from the 'town', if you wanna call it that."

"I doubt he'll kill you in the middle of the night." Kuronue said as he chuckled. "I gotta go now."

Sighing, she nodded. Once Kuronue left, she started exploring the house. Finding a room that had Hiei's clothes in them, she supposed it was his room. Setting the dress and corset she'd been carrying down, she looked around the room. It was rather nice.

* * *

Kuronue made it back to Youko and Hiei as the crew just finished moving the treasure from the ship. A trader had just come over to talk to them. "Where's Yusuke?" Youko asked.

"He's with his fiance. I'm his first mate Kazuma Kuwabara, and I came in his stead."

"He's engaged?" Kuronue asked curiously.

"Hai, to the governor's daughter. Lady Keiko."

"I heard that his oldest is to be married soon." Youko stated.

"She was supposed to be married in three weeks, but now she's not sure if she wants the wedding." Kuwabara stated in a sad tone.

"Why not?" Asked the bat.

"Her cousin, Lady Higurashi, has disappeared."

"Lady Higurashi?" Youko asked curiously. "I've never heard of her."

Kuwabara began laughing at that, and the kitsune growled at him. "Apologies sir, but I find it amusing. The young lady is the niece of Governor Yukimura's wife and the queen. Even King Inutaishou is mad about her kidnapping, put up a nice reward for her return alive."

"How large of a reward?"

"500,000 gold pieces."

All three pirates' eyes widened. "What's this girl look like?"

"She's young from what I heard, raven black hair, fair skin, and odd eyes."

"Odd how?"

"Supposed to be an unnatural color. The Lord Higurashi is devastated about her disappearance as well. Heard that he just recently lost his wife, and that boy of his is going crazy worrying about her."

Something in Kuronue's mind suddenly clicked. _"If I tell you, you'll know who my family are." "I hate makeup. Aunt Izayoi hates it too. Then again, she doesn't need it to look beautiful." Izayoi is queen!_ Snapping from his thoughts, he turned to the merchant. "When was she kidnapped?" Both Hiei and Youko looked at him weird.

"I think about three weeks ago, why?"

Kuronue tensed. _Fuck, we have the king's niece!_ "No reason." He shrugged.

"I'll be right back, I need to check on the crew." Kuwabara said as he turned and left.

Youko turned to the bat now. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, besides we have the king's niece!" He said in a whisper to the two men.

Both tensed at that. Youko was the one to speak. "What makes you say that?"

"She couldn't tell us her last name, and we were talking on the way to Hiei's. She said something about her Aunt **Izayoi**, that's the queen's name!"

"Well fuck..." Youko said as he looked between the two. "That must also be how she met Prince Inuyasha."

"You realize that if they find out we have her, they could come after us, right?"

"You do realize that it may not be her." Hiei stated as he joined the conversation.

"Why don't you just ask her Hiei?" Youko questioned as he looked at the fire demon.

* * *

It was almost night, and Kagome was still in Hiei's room. Sighing, she gave up on him getting there and laid on the bed. She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she did it anyway. The bed was so comfortable, that she fell asleep quickly. Waking only when she heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was Hiei, and he was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. Seemingly asking 'what're you doing?' Kagome giggled nervously. "I got tired of waiting and fell asleep." She pulled herself off the bed, almost falling over in the process.

Rolling his eyes, he told her to follow him. Standing up, she grabbed her 'evil' dress that she refused to wear, and followed him down the hall. He opened the door to another room and smirked. "This is your room, Miss Higurashi."

Her eyes widened and she paled as she turned to him. "how did you...?"

"I didn't, but you just told me."

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter V**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

All she could do was sit in her room and worry. They now knew exactly who she was, so they might try something. She was known as being a favorite of the king, and her family was exceedingly rich. It was the next morning that Kuronue came to see her. "So I was right about you being the Higurashi girl."

"You're the one who figured it out?" She asked. When he nodded, she stood and slapped him. "I didn't want people knowing that!" Seething, she returned to her bed.

Kuronue's hand raised to his stinging cheek. "I hope you know that you've been treated very well for being a prisoner, and it's not wise to slap your captors."

Kagome turned a glare on him that would've made Sesshomaru back away. "I. Don't. Care." Turning away from him, she sighed and looked out the window.

"Knowing your name ain't gonna change anything here. Only Youko, Hiei, and I know it, and we ain't tellin anyone else."

"How big?"

"What?"

"How big is the reward?"

"500,000 gold pieces."

"Uncle Inutaishou must've put that up."

"He did. I also heard that one of our local merchants is engaged to Keiko Yukimura, and that her older sister is to marry in three weeks." Kagome froze at those words before she fell over laughing. "What's so funny?"

"She's actually marrying the lech!"

"Lech?"

"Her boyfriend was a womanizing monk named Miroku. I didn't think she'd actually marry him." A wistful smile appeared on her face as she thought longer. "You know, Keiko's only seven months older than I am."

"I heard she's fourteen, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"That's old enough to marry."

She sighed. "I know it is, but no one wants me. I was in Edo for the longest time, and the young lords as well as any guy tended to stay away from me."

"Maybe your cousins scared them away."

"Or I'm just ugly."

Kuronue sighed. "I give up, but you're not ugly. There's also news on your father."

"As long as he's alive, I don't care."

"You're brother blames himself for your getting captured." He started to walk out, but Kagome shot out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"What have you heard about my brother?" Her eyes seemed pleading as she looked at him.

"Just that he's not himself."

* * *

The room appeared to be spotless, so the girl moved on to the next one. They had been on this island for a week, and Kagome was bored. So she did the only thing there was to do, she cleaned. She had gotten most of the rooms by now. She was currently working on cleaning Hiei's. There were a pile of clothes on the floor that needed to be cleaned, and she moved those out into the hallway. She'd clean the kitchen next, then came the laundry.

Once she had Hiei's room spotless, she moved onto the kitchen. The pile of dirty clothes was dumped with the rest of the laundry pile as she passed it. Sighing when she entered the kitchen, she got down and scrubbed the floor. It seemed to be coated in **several** layers of dirt and dust. Next she cleaned the table tops, then came the cabinets. She hadn't noticed that Hiei, Youko, and Kuronue were now in the house. All three of which were staring at her and talking.

"I didn't think ladies of her standing knew how to do housework."

"Neither did I Youko." Kuronue said as they continued to watch.

Youko turned to Hiei with a smirk. "At least your house's getting cleaned."

"Yeah." Hiei said as he looked around and noticed that there didn't seem to be dust anywhere.

All three's attention returned to her when they heard a scream. She had been dusting the cabinets out when a spider landed on her hand. "AHHHHHH!!" Shaking her hand, it flew off and she ran from it. It seemingly chased her, and she climbed onto to table top. "Get it away!!"

All three men were quite amused by her antics. Kuronue, walked over and squished it with his boot. "You're afraid of spiders, but not pirates?"

She was suddenly glaring at him, and jumped onto him from the counter, knocking him to the floor. "You just got bug guts on the floor that I **just** scrubbed!"

By now Kuronue was outright laughing at her. "Would you prefer me to've left it alive."

She quickly shook her head no. "There better not be anymore of those." Standing, she grabbed a scrub brush and scrubbed the guts from the floor.

"It doesn't matter, we're leaving."

Kagome looked up at Hiei and cocked her head to the side. "We're going back out on the ship, meaning I'm coming with you?"

"Yes onna."

"Dammit! Can't you say my name? It's not **that** difficult!"

He merely smirked at her. "Grab some of my clothes and get to the ship."

"Do I **look** like your servant?" At his smirk, she realized that she was in fact cleaning his house. She stood up and left as she muttered. "On second thought, don't answer that."

* * *

When she made it downstairs, she growled. They had already left. The clothes were folded on her arms, and so she left. Hoping she could remember the way to the docks, she tried avoiding the pirates who kept leering at her. Just as she made it to the where she could see the ship **and** Hiei, someone grabbed her ass. Whipping around, she slammed her fist into his face. "Keep your damn hands to yourself!" Hissing at him between clenched teeth, she didn't notice that the three demons had seen her.

After quickly boarding the boat, she glared at every male who even **looked** at her. "Something wrong?" Kuronue asked as he came up behind her.

"Not a thing." Her teeth were still clenched, and she merely pushed past him. Going below deck, she made her way to Hiei's room.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

At hearing the voice before she went in, she turned to see a young boy of about seven standing near her. "Why not?"

"That's Hiei-sama's room."

"It's also my room."

He looked her over for a moment before returning his eyes to her face. "Are you his mistress?"

Her face burned bright red at the boy's question. "Not exactly." She pushed the door open, and motioned for the boy to follow her inside. He did, but he seemed really nervous about it. "What's your name, and why're you on this ship?"

"My papa was killed recently, and I have no one to take care of me. So I'm here to be cabin boy. My name's Shippo, what's yours?"

"I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you."

"How are you not exactly Hiei-sama's mistress?"

"I suppose I'm his... um... I'll go with captive. He hasn't really had me do anything though. Unless you count carry his clothes from his house to the ship by myself."

"Oh. Are you gonna work on the ship?"

"If Hiei tells me to."

"What were you before you were captured?"

"A lady of the court... well, sorta."

Neither noticed that Hiei had entered the room, and he hid in the shadows listening to them. "What do ya mean sorta?"

"I kinda tried staying away from court. Especially because people would always say 'Miss Kagome' or 'Lady Kagome', and it was rather annoying. I preferred playing with my cousins or taking care of Kaguya."

"Who's Kaguya?"

"My baby cousin, she's about two now."

"Cool, I'm almost seven! How old are you?"

"I'll be fourteen in five months."

"Does that mean you were betrothed before you were captured?"

"Nope, no one seemed to like me."

"No one?"

"Well, one person did. I hated him though."

"Why?"

"He was really cruel and mean."

Hiei decided he was tired of listening to them talk, so he made his presence known. "Why's the boy in here?"

Shippo instantly jumped up and turned toward Hiei. He nervously bowed. Kagome rolled her eyes at the boy's actions. "I invited him in because we were talking. Last time I was on board, the crew wasn't exactly nice to me, so I refused to talk in the hall."

Shippo turned to Kagome with awe in his eyes. He'd never heard anyone address Hiei, Youko, or Kuronue like that and live. "You can't talk like that to him." He tried whispering to her.

"I've been talking to him like that for a month." Shippo's eyes nearly bugled at that. "What, I think he finds it amusing."

"I do, but the crew know not to talk to me as such if they desire to live."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not part of the crew."

"Get to your duties kit." Hiei stated as he looked at the boy. Shippo nodded and took off out of the room.

Kagome pouted at the fire demon. "You just had to scare away my new friend." He inwardly smirked as she pouted. Leaning down to her, he drew her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. She couldn't help but shiver at his action. He turned it into a kiss, and pinned her to the bed. She shivered again at feeling his body pressed up against hers. She knew that he wouldn't take it much farther, he never did. She assumed that he simply wanted to tease her and make her want him. The bad thing was, that she was starting to want him, he was simply too good at kissing.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter VI**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! winks (I made up the little lullaby.)

* * *

It had been a week since the ship had set out. A weeks worth of teasing as well. She was happy that she got to remain in Hiei's quarters when they decided to plunder a town or village. Shippo also remained below deck with her, he'd have to leave when the crew were done plundering though. It was his job to make sure that the deck was cleaned. She had even helped him once. Since she now tied her hair up, it was easier to get around the ship unnoticed.

Today she was going to make dinner for the crew. Shippo had talked the 'cook' into letting her do it. Since Genkai was the cook, she happily allowed Kagome to try. Genkai wasn't exactly the greatest cook, but her food was at least edible. When she heard a knock on the door, she realized that it was time to try getting into the kitchen unnoticed. Opening the door, she saw Shippo and nodded. He looked around and motioned for her to come quickly.

They ended up running into one of the crew, and Shippo laughed nervously as the man looked at them. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing Touya." Shippo said with a large smile.

Kagome sighed, essentially giving up. "I'm sneaking into the kitchen to cook since Genkai's not that great at it."

Shippo just stared at her as Touya seemed surprised. "I thought you were supposed to be a noble."

She glared at him. "I am, but that doesn't mean I'm as air headed as most of the others are."

Her statement received a laugh from the man. "Ya know, I kinda like you. Cook something good."

She nodded with a smile, and Shippo led her off. They finally made it to the kitchen, and Kagome began preparing something. When she was finished, she let Genkai serve it. Shippo and herself helped carry some of the food up to the captain and his two friends. Genkai knocked before pushing the door open, to let them know she was coming in. The three of them looked up, and they were each given a plate of food. "This actually looks good." Kuronue stated as he eyed the food. He then looked at Genkai. "It **is** edible right?"

Kagome and Shippo tried to stifle their giggles as Genkai glared first at the three demons, then at them. The two girls, and the boy left and returned to the kitchen. There they got their own plates. They had just finished when it appeared that the captain sent for Genkai. Smiling, all three headed up to his quarters. Instead of knocking, Genkai simply pushed the door open. Youko looked at her, as did the other two. "Why haven't you cooked like this before, it was delicious."

"Simple really, I didn't cook."

"Who did?"

"I did." Kagome said as she stepped forward. "Shippo helped me sneak into the kitchen so that I could."

"I didn't know you could cook." Kuronue said as he looked at her.

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell." She shrugged. "Besides, there's a lot I can do that normal 'ladies' can't."

"Would you like to cook from now on?" Youko asked.

His eyes eyes seemed to be pleading with her, and she had to fight back her giggles. "I suppose I could. It'll give me something to do."

"You actually want something to do?"

"I've been helping Shippo with his duties since I was bored."

"Most would be happy to not have to do anything."

"I'm not most." She stated simply, as she turned from them. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

A young girl stood on deck as she looked out at the ocean. The waves were crashing against the ship, and air seemed rather cold. The moon shone brilliantly against the deep blue that was the ocean. At the moment, her eyes matched the water. They were both midnight blue. Her skin matched the rays of the moon, and seemed to have an ethereal glow. Everyone else on the ship was asleep, but she couldn't. Her nightmares had returned, and she wanted to forget about them.

"Kagome?" Tensing, she turned and found a sleepy looking Shippo standing near the door that led below deck. "What're you doing up here?"

"I couldn't sleep, what about you?"

"Same, I was having nightmares about when daddy died."

"I was living through my childhood memories." Kagome said as she looked at him. "Come here." Her arms opened and Shippo through himself into her embrace and dissolved into tears. She gently stroked his hair as she rocked. He was in her lap, as she was now sitting on the floor. "In the winds and on the seas

In the mountains on the trees

Forever shall we see

What you always meant to me

In the hallways, on the shores

Whether inside or outdoors

Forever shall we be

Together, just you and me

Mamma and papa might be gone

But I'll be here with this song

Forever will you see

That I'll always be here, you and me."

Looking down, she found that the boy was asleep in her arms. She smiled slightly as she remembered doing this for Souta. Whenever he got scared or lonely, he'd wake her up and she'd sing him to sleep. After covering him up, she'd curl around him on the bed. Just to show him that she was there, that she'd always be.

Neither noticed the two pairs of eyes that watched them. "I think I want her now Hiei."

Hiei rolled his eyes at his friend. "To bad Youko, she's mine."

Youko playfully stuck his tongue out at the fire demon. "Then I'll keep the good one next time."

Deciding that Shippo couldn't stay out in the cold air, she came to a decision that Hiei might not like. Wrapping her arms around the boy, she slowly stood. Making her way to the door, she carried him to Hiei's room. She also noted that Hiei wasn't there, but she shook it off. Laying the boy on her little makeshift bed on the floor, she curled up next to him. He nuzzled into her neck as he whimpered a little, but she ran her fingers gently through his hair and he calmed down.

Back where the two demons were standing, they were pretty shocked. "Did she just **carry** Shippo?"

"Seemed to fox." He said with a glare.

Catching the glare, he realized where she more than likely took the boy. "Perhaps I should give her her own room, that way she can calm that boy down."

"Calm him down?" Hiei questioned.

"Hai, he has nightmares often. It seemed as if she could calm him easily."

* * *

Kagome was awoken the next morning to the sound of cannon fire. Yelping, she jumped up and got tangled in her covers. Thus she fell right back down. Growling at herself, she frantically pulled the covers off and stumbled to the deck. Once she made it, she groaned. There was another ship, and it was attacking the one she was on. What's worse? She recognized the damn thing. "What's wrong?"

She jumped and noticed that Shippo was now beside her. "Remember how you asked if anyone liked me?"

"Yes, you said that only some mean and cruel guy did."

"That wasn't exactly truthful."

"What do you mean?"

"There's one guy who liked me because of my station. No other reason, he always calls me his woman."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Shippo asked as the ship rocked from a hit. "On second thought, tell me at the helm."

Kagome nodded and they made a run for the stairs. Grabbing Shippo's hand, she managed to keep him from sliding away. They made it up there to see Hiei taking aim at some of the men on the other ship with a gun. Kuronue had his chain scythe at the ready, and he noticed them. "Didn't expect you to come up here."

"I wanted to find out what was going on."

"Kagome." When Shippo had her attention, not to mention the three men at the helm, he questioned her. "Now why were you telling me about not being entirely truthful about who liked you?"

The other three guys took a look at her, but remained focused on what they were doing. "The idiot was a bounty hunter..."

Shippo's eyes widened as he made the connection. "You recognize that ship?"

"Hai, it's the Gouka. I've been onboard before... and I really hated it."

Youko turned her to face him. "You've been on that ship?" She nodded. "Where's the powder room?"

Realizing that they were going to blow up the ship, she bit her lip. _Guess he shouldn't of kidnapped me._ Were her thoughts as she pointed out precisely where the power was kept. Kuronue went and told someone, and they fired directly at the spot she pointed out. When the cannon ball hit it's target, there was a huge explosion. One of the men from the other ship was thrown onto theirs.

Youko looked at her after the explosion. "I didn't think you'd actually tell the truth."

"I might not have, but I don't care for that jerk." Kagome said as she turned her back on the burning ship.

"What'd he do?" Shippo asked curiously.

"He kidnapped me from home and tried to take me out to sea. He claimed I was 'his woman', and that he'd mate me while we headed to the next port."

"He was a demon?" Shippo asked with wide eyes.

"Hai, wolf demon." The men on deck brought the man who'd been blown on their ship up to the helm. Kagome leaned over and whispered to Shippo "speak of the devil."

All the demons heard her. So had Touya, who was one of the men that brought him up. "What should we do with him Cap'n?"

He suddenly started sniffing the air and turned to the girl who tried to avoid his eyes. "Kagome!" He broke free of the men holding him and raced over to take her hands. "Why are you on this ship?"

"Um..."

"Foxfire!" Blue flames licked at Kouga's skin, and he let go of her. "Stay away from her wolf!"

"She's **MY** woman! I can go near her if I want." The two men who had held him looked over to Kagome who was rather red.

Her bangs were covering her eyes, but her face was almost as red as Shippo's hair. "Kouga..." Her voice came out really sweet, and everyone took a step back from her except the oblivious wolf demon.

He once again took her hands and smiled at her. "Yes my love?"

She looked up and her eyes were a midnight blue. "I am... NOT YOUR WOMAN!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD!!" With that, she hit him as hard as she could. Which was pretty hard considering he flew back from her. Oh the crew could clearly see it. She was **seething** mad now. Shippo gulped as he backed up against the railing. "I'm going below." Turning, she stomped down to the kitchen to make something for the crew to eat.

Touya looked from the now unconscious wolf demon, back to the captain. Said captain merely shrugged. "Put him in the brig. I'll think of what to do with him later."

Shippo was still shaking slightly. "Remind me not to make her mad." Kuronue and Youko nodded their agreement.

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter VII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

Calming down took a lot of effort. Kouga always ticked her off whenever he came near her, spoke to her from a distance even. He was **that** infuriating. She simply wanted to strangle him. After she had made something for the crew, she returned to Hiei's room. About an hour later, Kuronue popped up. "Youko told me to take ya to your new room."

"Why do I get a room?" She asked confusedly as she cocked her head to the side.

"Youko likes that you can calm Shippo, this way it'll be easier for you. You'll share a room with him."

"Oh, ok." Kagome gathered the two other outfits she managed to get, and grabbed one of Hiei's shirts. She tucked it into her other clothes, and she followed Kuronue to the room that was dubbed hers. When the bat demon pushed open the demon, Kagome walked in and looked around. "This is larger than the room I had on the ship to Kamikaze."

"Yes, but you'll be sharing this one."

"I shared the other one. Souta slept with me."

"Ah, he have nightmares?"

"Quite often. When mom died, he had nightmares that I had died with her, so he stayed with me every night."

"He seems like he was quite attached to you."

She smiled sadly at him. "I was practically all he had."

* * *

"Time to get up momma!" Shippo said as he poked the older girl's shoulder.

"Did you call me momma?"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly. "I didn't mean... It just slipped out!"

"It's fine Shippo." Kagome said as she hugged the little boy to herself. "I'm happy you think of me as a mother, you can call me mom if you want to."

"Thank-you!" The little boy squealed as he latched onto her. "It's time to get up!"

"I'm up." She protested as she fell back onto the bed.

"Hiei-sama said you needed to go to his room."

"Well Hiei-_sama_ can kiss my ass." Kagome groaned as she covered her head with the sheet.

"I wouldn't tell him that momma, he might take it as an offer."

Groaning again, she got up. "Fine." With a defeated sigh, she dressed and left the room. Shippo trailed after her. "Get to your duties, I'll help you after I'm done with Hiei."

"Ok momma." He hugged her and took off on deck.

Shaking her head, Kagome continued on her way to Hiei's room. Without knocking she simply walked in. Her eyes widened as she caught him with his shirt off. She could easily see his well defined chest and his chiseled abs. Trying not to stare, she looked to his face to find him smirking cockily. "You wanted me?"

"Actually, yes." He said in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. Walking over to her, Hiei put a hand on either side of her frame and leaned toward her with a smirk. "First I have a question."

"H-hai?" She was still trying not to stare at his upper body. It wasn't working very well, and she was starting to get slightly aroused. She was an adult woman after all. And she had been putting up with his blasted teasing for a while now. It'd been a month and a half since she'd gotten her 'own' room, and they had gotten quite closer in that time. In fact, she'd now admit to falling for him.

"See something you like?" Her eyes widened when she realized that he could smell her arousal. Before she could curse her own body, he kissed her. Reaching her hands up, she placed them on his chest. Hiei deepened the kiss and pulled her up against him, and she reached her hands up into his hair. It felt really soft, considering it stuck straight up in peaks.

Kagome could feel his hands rubbing up and down her back. For a moment, she wondered if he'd take it further, but he released her now swollen lips. He walked over, grabbed his shirt, pulled it on, and started to leave. Without thinking, she grabbed him and kissed him again. This time with more passion. When she broke the kiss, she was panting and she looked at his surprised face. "Why do you never do more than kiss me?"

"You are to young for anymore than that."

"I'm considered an adult though!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You're still to young." And he walked out the door.

"But I'm not... I'm not to young." She argued to the empty room. Sighing to herself, she got up and went down to the kitchen. Making something quick, she gave it to the crew and went to help Shippo scrub the deck. On the way up, she bumped into Touya. "Hey."

"Hello Kag."

Grabbing his arm, she glared at him. "You know, I hate that name."

He smiled at her. "That's precisely why I use it."

Growling, she tackled him. "I hate you Ice Boy."

Laughing, he rolled on top of her and pinned her. "And you lose Kag."

"Now I really hate you."

"Touya, wha chu doin' to the lass?"

"I ain't doin' anythin'."

"Loo's like ya are."

"Just let me up Ice Boy." Kagome growled. Shaking his head, Touya stood and helped her up. "Thanks."

"Ya wanna come to the crow's nest lass?"

"Sure, after I help Shippo scrub the deck though."

"All right lass."

Shaking her head at the two, she headed up to the deck. Finding Shippo already started, she walked over to him to find out what he wanted her to do. "Where do I start?"

"The helm. We'll meet in the middle."

"Good idea." Kagome nodded as she gathered what she needed and headed for the helm. Climbing up, she saw that only Youko was up there. "Hello Youko."

Getting down on her hands and knees, she started scrubbing. "Why're you scrubbing the deck? Last time I checked you were the cook, not the cabin boy."

"I promised Shippo I'd help. Not like I'm needed anywhere else at the moment."

"Is Hiei still refusing to use you to warm his bed?"

"Hai, he says I'm to young." With a sigh, she continued her scrubbing.

"You sound sad that he won't use you." Turning red, she refused to look up and meet the kitsune's eyes. "You don't actually like him, do you?" When she refused to answer, he started laughing. "Oh my god, you do!"

"So what if I do!? What's wrong if I like him?"

"He's not exactly the lovable type." Youko said with a chuckle.

"Maybe he just doesn't wanna be around you." With a glare, she finished scrubbing the deck at the helm. "Where is he anyway? And Kuronue for that matter?"

"They're figuring out if we're near a fort to plunder, or if we should return to the island."

"Which one is your first mate anyway?"

"Both."

"Is that even allowed?"

"Hai." Taking his hands off the wheel, he pulled Kagome against him. "You know if you want fucked, I'll give you a great time."

Kagome laughed at his seductive purr. Neither noticed the fire demon was now there. "Sorry Youko, but I'm in love with someone else."

Youko's expression showed that he was stunned. "You **love** Hiei? I thought you just liked him."

"What can I say? He's just to irresistible." With a laugh she turned to leave, but she saw a stunned Hiei and blanched. "Wh-what did you hear?"

His face suddenly turned cold. "Nothing."

Nodding, she took off down the steps and started scrubbing down there. An hour later, she and Shippo finally finished scrubbing. "Thanks momma."

Some of the crew looked at them at that, but Kagome just smiled. "To the rest of your chores, I'm going up to the crows nest with Jin."

"Hai momma." With a smile, the little boy took off to finish his duties.

Smiling, Kagome moved to climb up to the lookout. "Where're you going?"

Turning, she saw Kuronue looking at her. "Up with Jin. He invited me."

"I wanted to talk to ya. Youko said that you proclaimed love for our evil little fire demon."

"He's not evil."

"Ah, so you admit you love him."

"Can we talk about this later?"

"How about we talk about it with Jin."

"Huh.. Ah!" Kuronue grabbed her, unfurled his wings, and flew up to the lookout. Once he set her down, she slapped his shoulder. All he could do was laugh, and Jin joined him. "Not funny! Warn me next time."

"What makes ya think there'll be a next time."

"I was telling you just in case there is."

"Right, well back to the you being in love with Hiei thing."

"The lass loves Hiei?"

"She admitted to it."

"So what?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"Nothing, just you love someone who probably doesn't know **what** love is."

"Even if he didn't, which I think he does, why won't he go farther than kissing me? He claims I'm to young, but I'm not dammit!"

"How do you get your not to young?"

"My age never stopped that monster!" A hand immediately slapped over her mouth as she looked at the surprised expressions on her two friend's faces. "Gods... I didn't mean to say that." Without thinking, she took hold of the rope that was up there and jumped. Both men quickly looked over the edge, and watched as she descended toward the deck.

Hiei and Youko were talking about what they were going to do when they noticed her jump. Hiei's eyes widened, and shock clearly shown on Youko's features. The girl had just jumped from the crows nest, and was descending toward the deck at a rapid pace. Before anyone could do anything, she tightened her grip on the rope and pushed off the side of the mast, managing to land on her feet. She then raced off below deck.

Seconds later, Kuronue flew over to them with shock written on his features. Youko was curious and shocked about her actions. "It was a shock seeing her jump like that for us too, but why did she?"

"That's not why I'm shocked." Kuronue muttered.

"What happened?"

"Jin and I were askin about her liking Hiei, and she asked why he wouldn't take her..."

"And...?" Youko questioned, wanting to hear the rest.

"I agreed that she was quite young, and what she said... It shocked the hell outta Jin and me."

"What'd she say?"

"My age never stopped that monster..." He looked up into their startled faces as he said that. "She then flipped saying she didn't mean to say that, and jumped. I never before noticed that she didn't carry the scent of her innocence."

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter VIII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

Tears cascaded down her face as the memories returned to her. She was seven at the time, and he had taken advantage of her. She could still remember the words he spoke, and the way he touched her. Shivering at the thought, she curled into herself. Those were her nightmares. That man that had taken her against her will. He had offered her a choice, let him take her and not say anything about it, or he'd take her brother as roughly as he possibly could. That made her decision for her.

_**Flashback**_

"I know you want it bitch, beg for it!"

"Please..." True she was begging, but she was begging for him to stop. His very touch made her skin crawl.

"That's a good bitch." He jerked her hair, pulling her back up against his chest.

She whimpered from the pain he inflicted. Her lower half felt like he'd ripped her in half. In truth, he could have. It felt like she'd simply been split in two, starting at the inside. _No_ "... more..." She knew better than to voice the no part, he'd be brutal if she did.

Once he was sated, he threw her down. "You make a good bitch, but I hope you know that no one will ever want you now."

"Why? Why do you do this to me?"

"You have it, I know you do. With your help, I will become the king."

"I have nothing." She looked into his blood red eyes that were filled with malice, but she refused to cower. The only reason she didn't tell anyone was because one: there was no one to tell, and two: he'd hurt Souta. Her parents were away, so there was nothing anyone could do.

_**End Of Flashback**_

Memories of that time made her shiver in disgust. It was a horrid experience, but maybe he was right. Maybe she was so ugly and undesirable that Hiei didn't want her. Tears fell even faster down her pale skin at that thought. _It's not true! That monster was lying to get to me! Youko and Kuronue both think I'm pretty... They've both said so... Then again, neither knew about this._ With that thought, she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and buried her face in her legs.

She heard the door open, but she refused to move. The bed shifted as another sat on it, but she still refused to move. "Go 'way." Her voice was muffled as her face was buried in her knees.

"I don't think so."

The voice was dark and dangerous. With that knowledge, she knew exactly whom it was in her room. "Hiei?" She whispered, almost sounding fearful.

"Hai." Whimpering, she pulled her knees closer to her chest and sank deeper into her own mind. "Why're you whimpering?"

"You're here to tell me to stay away from you, aren't you?"

"You actually want to stay near me?" He chuckled, but stopped when she nodded an affirmative. "That's a first. Normally a captive wants to get away from the captor."

"Normally the captor isn't so nice to the captive... I'm pretty sure about that." A small smile appeared as she looked up at Hiei and blushed slightly. "I also doubt they look anywhere near as good as you." That got him to laugh, and Kagome found she loved that sound. Shaking his head, he turned amused crimson eyes to face her. In that instant, she thought of **his** eyes. Comparing them, she could easily see the difference. **His** were tainted with malice and greed, while Hiei's seemed emotionless yet full of sadness, mistrust, and at the moment amusement. They were so guarded, like he'd been hurt before. "Do you have family Hiei?"

She noticed that his body tensed as he looked at her in cold calculation. "Why?"

Smiling softly at him, she shrugged. "I'm sure that by now you've heard that I care for you... as more than a friend, I'd just like to get to know you better."

Sighing, he relaxed slightly. "I don't want anyone knowing this, but yes. I do have some family."

"What happened?"

"I was taken from my mother when I was young, and I don't know what happened to her or my little sister."

A dazed look appeared on Kagome's face for a second before she sighed. "I miss my brother, and I'm sure he misses me... Do you know your sister's and mother's names?"

"I know my mother's dead... I visited her grave. But my sister, I only know her first name. It's Yukina."

"She's a fire demoness, right?"

Sighing, he turned away from her. "She's an ice maiden."

"Wait, but if she's full ice maiden, you're..."

"Half fire half ice. In other words, forbidden."

With a smile, she made him face her. "In my opinion, there is no such thing as forbidden."

"Tell me... about your brother."

Nodding, she closed her eyes and smiled. "Souta is a very sweet boy, but he has his moments where he can be evil. He and I would play tricks on Inuyasha all the time. He **hated** our tricks, especially the one where we died his ears and hair pink." Giggles erupted at that part. "I practically raised him, and he looked up to me a lot. He'd do whatever I told him without question if he knew the situation was important."

"So you know the royal family quite well?"

Kagome nodded as she thought of her aunt and uncle. "Aunt Izayoi helped raise Souta and myself the last three years. Uncle Inutaishou was like a father to us, and Inuyasha was our annoying brother." A smile appeared as she was lost in memories. "It took a while to get Sesshomaru to warm up to us. I think I finally got him to like me when he called me a weak ningen and I called him the heartless ice prince before I slapped him and stormed away. He didn't see me as weak after that. Then Kaguya was born two years ago. She's the cutest little girl."

"I actually came here for another reason then to hear these stories, ya know."

"I know." With a sigh, she resigned herself to talking about it. "Wh-what do you want to know?"

"How old were you?"

"Seven."

Hiei's eyes widened. He had expected her to be older than that. Eleven being the youngest. "Who was it?"

"A hanyou."

That part was interesting. "He have a name?"

"Yes... Naraku."

At hearing those words, Hiei tensed. Naraku was a pirate captain that tried killing him and the others aboard their ship. "What's he look like?"

Trembling slightly and paling, she steeled her voice so she knew she'd be able to talk. "Blood red eyes filled with malice and taint, long dark hair, and... just thinking of him makes my skin crawl. Especially when I remember his touches."

"He touched you, how?"

The trembling increased and without thinking, she threw herself at Hiei and buried her face in his neck. "He... I... He made me his..." Tears were now falling unrestrained. "He'll kill Souta if I tell... Also he'd come back for me..."

Not really knowing what to do exactly, he put his arms around her and held her. "I'll protect you, and Souta's out of his reach."

Shaking like a leaf in a tsunami, she nodded her head. "He made me his lover... he raped me... over and over. It hurt, and he took pleasure in my pain."

"I told you you were to young for me to take."

Looking up into his eyes, hers held defiance. "I am **not** to young! I've been through worse, and I want you!"

He placed his fingers to her lips. "You're to young for that in **my** opinion."

"I'll be fourteen in a few months... Will you then?" Her eyes looked up at him pleadingly.

Sighing in defeat, he gave the only answer he could. "We'll see."

* * *

That had been three weeks ago, and they were now back at Kuroi Tsuki. All of the pirates knew that she was Hiei's so they stayed away from her. Word was spread of that so she could walk around the town without having to kill people. She had a little money herself since she actually helped on the ship. Shippo was walking around with her, and she was currently looking at the merchants things.

"So when're you and Lady Yukimura gonna tie the not?"

That caught her attention, and she focused on listening in. "Keiko wants it to be soon, so probably within the next few months."

"So how's the kid been doin?"

"I guess he's alright. Souta's a tough kid, he'll get past this soon."

Not being able to stand it anymore, she turned to address the two who were talking. "Are you talking about Souta Higurashi and Keiko Yukimura from Kamikaze Isle?"

They both looked dumbfounded for a moment before the brunette spoke. "Ah yeah, you know of them?"

She nodded. "If I give you a note, can you give it to Souta?"

"I suppose I could."

Kagome's eyes widened and glistened with unshed tears as she launched forward and hugged the man. "Oh thank you! Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!"

"Ah.. Sure. Name's Urameshi, Yusuke Urameshi." He said as he stuck his hand out for her to shake.

Making a split second decision, she hoped she wouldn't get into trouble for it later. "Satoshi, Kage Satoshi." Looking at Shippo she smiled. "Can you get me a piece of paper and something to write with?"

Before Shippo could answer or do anything, Yusuke handed her some. "Here."

"Thanks." With a smile, she took it and wrote a note for her little brother. When she was finished, she handed it to him. "It's addressed to Hotaro, that's a nickname I used to call him. Make sure he alone gets it."

"It's not a death threat is it?" He asked with a goofy smile.

"Nope, just a simple letter letting him know I'm still alive and perfectly fine. I haven't seen him in what feels like forever you see, so I figured I'd ask you to deliver that for me."

"Why not go see him yourself?"

"I would, but certain circumstances have kept me detained from doing just that."

"I think we need to head home now momma."

Kagome looked down at Shippo and nodded. "I need to get my son home, I'll talk to you later Yusuke."

The boy nodded his reply before a thought struck him. "Wait!" He didn't notice that he got the attention of most everyone on the dock as he raced after her. Most everyone included a few certain demons from their fellow crew, including the captain and first mates.

Youko was discussing what was needed with Hiei, Kuronue, Touya, and Genkai when they heard someone shouting. Looking over, they noticed that Yusuke, whom they normally do business with, was chasing after their 'captive'. Though she technically wasn't exactly a captive anymore. "What's he want with Kagome?" Touya asked.

Kuronue was first to speak. "Since he's engaged to Yukimura and knows the Higurashis, you think he recognized her?" That caused Hiei and Youko to tense.

They watched as she turned to him with a smile. Kagome had turned to face him, and she wasn't that far away from them. "I was curious, if he wants me to give **you** something, how do I get it to ya?"

"Good question." She muttered. "Send it to Captain Youko's."

Yusuke raised a brow at that. "You work on his ship?"

"Hai." Looking at Shippo for a moment, she turned back to Yusuke. "I need to get going now, and thanks again for your help."

He nodded. "See you Miss Satoshi."

That left the group stunned, but she just smiled and shook her head at him. "Please, just call me Kage."

"Right. See ya." He returned to his ship as Kagome started to make her way back to Hiei's.

Hiei, Youko, and Kuronue all looked at each other before nodding. Youko turned to Genkai and gave her orders to get what they needed, then the three followed after the girl. Once they got there, they found her humming as she started to fix something in the kitchen. Turning when she heard them enter, her smile brightened. "Hello!"

"You seem awfully happy." Kuronue said as he looked at her. She appeared to glow with joy, practically radiating happiness.

"Of course I am!"

"Mind telling us why, Miss Satoshi?" Youko mocked.

Frowning she turned to him. "So you heard me talking to Yusuke?" They all nodded. "Well what did you expect? He gave me his name, so it was only fitting I give him **a** name. What did you want me to do, say hello I'm Kagome Higurashi?" Upon hearing a gasp, she realized that Shippo was also in the kitchen. "And that's our little secret, ok Shippo?"

"Hai mommy!"

* * *


	9. Chapter Nine

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter IX**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

"Why'd you say your name was Kage? You like the ship so much that you had to take part of it's name?" Youko joked.

Kagome merely glared at him. "It's my nickname. And before you ask, Satoshi was my mother's maiden name."

"Your nickname? Who gave it to ya?" Kuronue asked as looked intently at her.

"Souta. He said I was like a shadow with how well I could hide and sneak around."

"So what'd he help you with?" Youko asked.

"He... he knows Souta, so I asked Yusuke to give him a note for me."

"And just what was the note?" Youko asked with a glare.

"It simply states that I'm alive, not to worry, and that I'm a pirate now... He'll know not to tell! It tells him not to, and if anyone finds it no one will know it's from me or that it's to him."

"How so?" Kuronue asked curiously.

"I signed it Kage, and it says to Hotaro. That's his nickname... Firefly."

"So you really thought everything out, huh?" Youko asked as he looked at her.

"I didn't put anything important in the letter, but he'll know I'm fine."

"You better not get us hunted with that stunt."

Glaring daggers at him, she quit getting things ready to make something to eat. "You know what, make your own damn food! I've actually been working on your damn ship, and I've been **happy! **Happy dammit! I haven't been happy in a long time, and you sit there and think I'm gonna screw it up, well fuck you!" Storming out of the kitchen, she stopped for a second. "Shippo! Come here!"

"Coming momma!" He called as he scrambled after her.

"I think you pissed her off." Kuronue smirked at his captain as the young woman and boy made their way upstairs.

"Yeah, and I gotta deal with her." Hiei groaned out.

* * *

One week after the young woman had given him the note, he'd made it back to Kamikaze. First he went to his fiance and spent some time with her, he then searched out the boy. "Yo squirt!"

"What is it Yusuke?" Souta asked as he slowly walked up to the older boy.

"It's secretive." Yusuke stated. "The chick said her name was Kage Satoshi, but I think she was lying to me."

Souta's eyes widened, and he pulled Yusuke away from the house and to a place where he went to be alone. "What happened?"

"Gave me this letter to give to you." Yusuke said as he passed said letter to the boy.

Souta quickly unfolded the paper and started reading it.

_Dear Hotaro,_

_ I am writing this quickly as I have just found out that Yusuke knows you. I just wanted you to know that I miss you very much. I am doing perfectly well, and am in fact quite content as I am. My original purpose was to warm someone's bed, but the someone the captain gave me to thinks of me as to young to do more than kiss. He likes to tease me with such kisses (which he needs killed for), but I am starting to grow fond of him. He seems to like me as well, since I have not seen him with anyone else since I boarded the ship. I actually work on the ship now. I cook the meals, and sometimes help the cabin boy (my adopted son) who's now seven. I truly miss you, and I'd be happy if you could be aboard with me. It's quite fun, especially the crows nest. The captain is rather nice as well... the funny thing is that there's __**two**__ first mates. The man I'm falling for is one of them. I hope you know that I love you very much, and I miss you!_

_ Love/Yours Truly,_

_ Kage_

He flipped it over and found a little more written. _P.S. I know I needed to give you more proof, and I also wanted you to know that I'm always with you. I figured this was the best way to do both._

_In the winds and on the seas_

_In the mountains on the trees_

_Forever shall we see_

_What you always meant to me_

_In the hallways, on the shores_

_Whether inside or outdoors_

_Forever shall we be_

_Together, just you and me_

_Mamma and papa might be gone_

_But I'll be here with this song_

_Forever will you see_

_That I'll always be here, you and me._

Souta turned to look at his friend. "Can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can. What is it?"

"This is a pretty major secret Yusuke. You have to swear you won't tell anyone."

"I swear I won't tell anyone your secret."

"This is from my sister." Yusuke's eyes widened at his statement. "I know because Kage is a nickname I gave her, and Satoshi was mom's maiden name."

"She must be really happy on Youko's ship then... If she didn't wanna give out her real name and risk being rescued."

"Youko? As in Youko Kurama of the _Phantom Shadow_?"

"Hai.. the very same. He's her captain."

A smirk crossed the boy's face as he cocked his head to the side. "Do you know who the **two** first mates are."

"It'd be Kuronue and Hiei, why?"

Souta nearly chocked. "Hiei, as in famous Jaganashi, Hiei?" Yusuke laughed but nodded. "You know them pretty well?" Another nod. "If you gave a girl to them to do whatever with what would they do with her?"

"Ah... Kuronue would fuck her, and Hiei would... Not to sure about Hiei. He's never really taken an interest in anyone unless he needed a quick fuck."

"Ok... then my guess is Youko gave her to Hiei."

"What?" Souta gave him the note and he read it. "Oh. You're probably right, because I think she was headin off ta his house when she left."

"I can write back, correct?"

"Course. Said ta send the letter to Youko's, but I think I'll send it ta Hiei's instead."

"Right. Can I come on a trip with you?"

"You wanna go over seas with me?"

"I wanna go to where my sis is."

"You'll have to write and ask her when she'll be there. I visit once a week to do trade, so find out a good time to go."

"Alright, but if she doesn't reply by her birthday, I wanna go anyways. So I can be there. I think she'll show up then."

Yusuke stuck his hand out for the younger boy to shake. "Deal."

* * *

Another three weeks after that, found Kagome sneaking into Hiei's room in the middle of the night. Her nightmares were horrible, and she was hoping that he could keep them away. Once she made it to his room, she took of the pants and climbed into his bed, curling up next to him. He may not have known that she was there, but he put his arms around her and pulled her closer. Turning in his arms, she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep with a contented sigh.

Hiei woke up the next morning with her warm body pressed up against his side. Not knowing why there was a warm body next to him, he slowly opened his eyes and saw her. "Kagome?"

Bleary sapphire eyes opened and looked into crimson, before closing and snuggling deeper into their warmth. "I wanna stay asleep."

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Nightmares... I came here to be safe."

"Well, we need to get up." Hiei said as he released her and stood.

Giving up with a sigh, she stood while grumbling about evil men and wanted to stay curled up in bed a little longer. Hiei's eyes widened in shock when he saw what she was wearing. "Where's the rest of your clothes?"

Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was clad in only a button up shirt. She shrugged. "Pants are on the floor since they're not comfy to sleep in... Besides" she added with a mischievous smile "it's nothing you haven't seen before."

He growled at her for using his own words against him. "You're starting to turn evil."

"I know." She replied with a smile as she pulled her pants on. Looking up into his eyes, she found them completely unguarded and gasped.

"What?"

"You're eyes... they're so beautiful." She stated as she became seemingly entranced by them.

Shaking his head, Hiei left the room to talk to Kuronue. Said bat demon would probably be at the helm. When he got up there, he found that he was right. "Okinawa."

His response was a glare from his friend. "I am not a fruit bat."

Hiei simply smirked at him. "So you say."

Again Kuronue growled at his friend. In truth though, the growl was not all that threatening since bats don't normally growl. "What do you want Hiei?"

"Your opinion."

"On what?"

"She wants me to take her. Since I said she's to young, she asked me to do it on her birthday. What do you think I should do?"

"She wants you, so take her." Kuronue shrugged.

"But, I don't think I should. She's a lady, and I'm... well, I'm forbidden for one thing and she seems so pure."

"She's not that pure."

"But I'm still a murderer, a thief, a pirate, an unwanted person."

"I want." The bat said as a joke, earning a glare from his friend. Rolling his eyes, he looked over at the fire demon. "Just forget about what you are, and give her what **she** wants. If it's bothering you that much, let her come to you. If she really wants you, she'll come to you on her birthday."

"I guess." He replied with a resigned sigh as he shrugged.

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter X**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

"So what did you say to him?"

"Doesn't he deserve some privacy."

"It was concerning me Kuronue, so tell me."

Sighing in defeat, he looked at the young girl. "He was going crazy about what you wanted from him, though I'm not sure why... unless he actually likes you somewhat. Anyways, I told him to wait and that if you truly wanted him that you'd go to him on your birthday. I told him to forget about what **he** thinks of himself, and to focus on what **you** want. You **do** want him, right?"

"Yes I want it." Kagome said as she smacked the bat on the head. "But why has he been avoiding me the past week?"

"Maybe he's afraid to face ya after he found you in his bed almost naked when he woke up."

"Ugh... I was having a nightmare and I feel safe with him."

"Oh well, you need to get back to work."

"Of course, _sir_." She emphasized the last past.

Kuronue shook his head with a laugh at her. "You're something else."

"And proud of it." She smiled as she gave a mock salute. Giggling, she took off to help Shippo with his duties, then she'd need to get started on dinner. On the way down to meet the boy, she bumped into Touya. "Hey Ice Boy."

"Kag." He greeted as he shook his head with a smile. "Going to help Shippo?"

"Nope, I'm hiding from the Captain because he's chasing me." With a wink, she walked off, leaving Touya to chuckle at her. After that, the day was uneventful for the most part. At least it was until she heard cannon fire. The ship rocked from the blast, and Kagome was thrown from her seat on her bed. Scrambling out of her room, she found Jin. "What's going on?"

"A ship's attackin us lass."

At hearing his words, her eyes widened. "It just started, meaning no one saw it coming?"

"A strange mist enveloped the sea and ship miss." One of the other crewman said. "The mist's still there, but we can make out the ship."

Nodding to herself, she got out of their way. Shippo came running up to her a moment later. "Mommy!" Turning, she caught him in her arms as he jumped on her. "There's this really weird fog up there and it's making people cough, and there's another ship attacking us."

As he said that, another shot rocked the ship. _This sounds familiar... A ship preceded by a fog that causes you to..._ Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped Shippo. "Go to our room and stay there! I need to warn Youko!" She took off, running up the stairs and hoping that the boy would do as he's told.

"You shouldn't be up here Kagome!" Touya said as he made it over to her. "We can barely see up here, and you don't need to be getting hurt."

"I have to warn Youko though!" She argued.

"Jakotsuto!" A feminine voice rang out, and sword like blades appeared all over the ship.

Kagome tried to dodge, but it got embedded into her shoulder. "Dammit!" Her eyes temporarily turned pink and purple flames sparked through the blade, causing a yelp on the other end. The blade retracted and Kagome took off for the helm. Youko was on the floor covered in blood. Hiei had a few scratches, and Kuronue wasn't much better.

Upon seeing her, Kuronue rushed over. "You're hurt."

"I'll live."

"You shouldn't be up here." Hiei said as he walked over to her.

"I had to warn you!" She argued.

"Warn us about what?" Youko hissed out as he managed to stand.

"About what you're up against." Thin hair like wires appeared all around the ship. "Get down!" Screaming it out and dropping, she hoped that the others heard her.

Flames licked along the wires, but luckily no one was hurt. Cursing could be heard from the other ship. "Dammit! Somebody warned them!"

"Of course I did Renkotsu!" Kagome hollered out. The three others on the ground with her could only stare.

"You know them?" Kuronue asked.

"How the fuck d'you know my name!"

Kagome replied with a chuckle. "I know you and your tricks! Oh, and Mukotsu! Nice trick with the poison fog, but isn't that one old?"

"That's it! I'm killing whoever that wench is! Jakot...!"

"Not so fast Jakotsu!" Looking over at the others, she noticed that they were all staring at her. "If I tell you where, you think you can hit them Hiei?"

At his nod, she told him where Jakotsu was. "How do you know?"

"I can see his aura."

"Isn't that a girl?"

"Nope, it's a gay guy who likes to dress as a woman." She shivered. "He's **really** creepy." When a shot was heard, a scream sounded not far off.

An angry roar was also heard. "Mukotsu, remove the damn fog!" It was a few minutes before it all dissipated. When it was gone, all of the crew on Maboroshi Kage were standing and prepared to fight. They saw a young man with a giant halberd staring at them with angry blue eyes. "Which of you know who we are?"

"You're a bunch of bounty hunters!" Touya called out angrily.

"No, they're mercenaries." Everyone turned to look at Kagome when she spoke. "Isn't that right Bankotsu? It makes me wonder who sent you after _Phantom Shadow_?"

The young man got a cocky smirk as he looked at her. "Figures that you'd remember us, my lady." He gave a mock bow before he stood.

"Of course I remember you." Venom laced her words as she looked at a male she hated with every fiber of her being.

"Looks like Jakotsu already got you." He added with a smirk.

A cold smile spread across her face. "And it looks like I got Jakotsu."

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he turned and saw his friend was dead. "You bitch!"

"Enough!" Youko said as he looked between the two. "Why do you attack my ship?"

"The bounty." He stated with a shrug. "But now that I know she's there," he pointed at Kagome "I'll put more effort into killing you... Just like I did Midoriko." That did it. Kagome's anger snapped forth as purple flames began licking her skin. Her eyes turned a startling pink as she glared coldly at him. His own blue eyes widened as he backed away from her. "What the hell... I didn't know you got her powers!"

From beside him, someone was laughing. "It doesn't matter Bankotsu, her powers can't be used on us... we're human."

Kagome smirked from where she stood. Purple flames completely encased her body. "Don't be so sure about that, Suikotsu." Holding her hands out before her, purple flames streaked forth and crashed into the other ship. "You can go down with _Shichinintai_!" The crew of Maboroshi Kage all backed away from her.

Bankotsu was using his Banryu to keep the flames from touching him, but he wasn't doing to well. "You'll pay for this miko!"

All demons aboard the ship she was on, backed up even farther. "That was for mother... bastard." Just as the man became encased in flames and started screaming, Kagome passed out from blood loss.

Genkai was now on deck and came up to look at the girl strangely. "I wonder if she's truly a miko."

"That's what that man said." Kuronue said as he kneeled next to her.

"We can talk about that later, her shoulder needs to be taken care of." Youko told the two as he looked at her. "How'd she get hit anyway?"

"That sword of the queer's hit her." Touya said as he came up. "Her eyes turned pink and purple sparks shot through the blade, it's why it released everyone."

"It's funny how this girl knows about some of these ships we've come into contact with." Genkai stated as she tried to pour power into the girl's wound. "I can only stop the bleeding, we'll need to bandage her."

"And you need to take care of the crew." Kuronue pointed out.

"Hiei can bandage her. Summon Jin to put out the fires on the mast."

"Hai Cap'n." Kuronue said as he went to do as commanded.

Hiei merely glared at Youko, then picked the girl up and carried her to his room. Once safely inside, he removed her shirt and assessed the damage. It appeared that the sword pierced clean through, and it looked like it'd be painful for her. He was in the middle of wrapping it when someone knocked on the door before opening it. Kuronue stood there with his eyes closed. "What now bat?"

Darkness encased her vision and pain lanced through her body, but slowly she was pulled back into awareness. The pain intensified and she refused to open her eyes. The words her grandmother once spoke to her rang in her ears as she laid stiff on the bed. _"Your power will come forth sooner or later. If your life or a life you care for is in danger it will burst forth and take control."_ She remembered asking if it'd be like a demon's beast taking control during their bloodlust. _"Hai child, it is. Once your power if free, you'll need to learn to control it better. Your mother can help with that, or you can come to me."_

Right about now, she was wishing that she could control it perfectly. If she could, maybe she could use it to heal herself. As consciousness consumed her, she heard Hiei's voice. Though she couldn't make out what he said. But she did hear Kuronue. "Most of the men are poisoned from that mist, and those that were on deck when the sword was used are cut up badly. Youko isn't doing to well either."

"How're Touya and Jin doing then?"

"Jin was on deck when the mist struck, and the poison's slowing him. Genkai is also feeling it's effects. She won't be able to heal everyone."

Hearing that her friends were hurt, made her wonder how Shippo was. She looked at him like a son, and now she was afraid that he'd be affected by the poison as well. Memories of her mother came to her as she remembered Bankotsu's words. Her mother died because of that man... she would not allow him to take anyone else. With that thought, she concentrated and pulled forth all the power she had left. Purple flames licked at her skin once more as her eyes turned a deep pink. Opening them, she noticed both demons staring at her. Ignoring her own injury, she sent her power out in healing waves. Kuronue and Hiei were first to be hit with it, and the poison disappeared from their systems as their cuts healed. Sending a smile to the two demons, she fell back into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter XI**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

_"Momma! Look out!" A young girl cried as she pushed the woman out of the way._

_The woman looked at the thirteen year old in shock. "Kagome!" She cried out as she sent a massive blast of energy at the dragon that had just bit deeply into her daughter's body. Running forward when the beast released the girl, she caught her. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her. "You shouldn't have done that."_

_"But I had to so I could save you momma." The girl replied with a smile. "Besides, I'm fine."_

_"But you won't be for long." A voice called out, causing them to turn and look at a man standing by the dragon._

_The older woman gasped as she looked at the man. "Bankotsu! What is the meaning of this?"_

_"Forgive me my lady, but my boss wants you dead."_

_"And just who is this boss of yours?"_

_"Ah... Someone you know quite well actually." He said as he cast a bored look at the younger girl. "He has black hair and red eyes... Happens to be hanyou too."_

_"Naraku!" Kagome hissed._

_"Excellent guess young lady." Bankotsu said with a smirk. "He wants the Shikon and will stop at nothing to get it."_

_"We don't have the Shikon!"_

_"You really shouldn't lie Midoriko."_

_"I can do as I please! And I don't lie, I do not hold the jewel anymore. I had to pass it on to another priestess!"_

_"Fine. I guess I'll pry the jewel from your cold, dead fingers."_

_Leveling a glare at the man, the angered priestess sent a blast of fire at him. With a roar, the ryuu attacked. Kagome backed away so that her mother could fight, but she ended up trailing after them as they made it to the caves. Bankotsu also trailed after them as soon as he escaped the blaze. Once he made it close to them, he grabbed Kagome. He succeeded in distracting the priestess who hurled power right at them. It hit the mercenary and flung him into the forest that was a good distance away, but gave the beast she was fighting a chance to strike. With the last of her dying power, she chanted a spell that sealed the evil demon away and told Kagome to get to safety._

Kagome bolted upright at the memory, before collapsing back to the bed while cursing. Her shoulder felt like someone was continually stabbing it with a very hot and pointy object. When she heard someone chuckling, she opened her eyes against the pain of the brightness. "It seems you're doing better."

"G-Genkai?" Her voice was uneven and laced with pain. "Wh-where am I?"

"Your own room. Hiei bandaged you in his when you were first injured, but when you didn't wake again that night you were moved to your own."

"H-how l-long have I b-been asleep?"

Chuckling again, the pink haired woman held a cup of water to the girl's lips so she could wet her probably parched throat. Once that was done, she answered the younger girl's question. "One week."

Kagome looked up at her in shock. "One week?" She seemed disbelieving over the amount of time.

"Hai. When your bandaging was halfway done, you woke to hearing a conversation between Hiei and Kuronue. Then you sent out healing waves of energy. You used up all of it and had nothing left that could keep you awake. Also, your injury hasn't healed much and you caught fever while asleep."

"Oh. Does that mean everyone's ok then?"

"Besides two members who were torn in pieces due to that one's blade, everyone is perfectly fine, healed, and de-poisoned thanks to you. Now about your shoulder." Genkai said as she moved her now blue glowing hands to the girl's wound. It started to heal, but then rejected the outside energy. "Why can't I heal you?"

"I think only miko can heal other miko."

"So you really are a priestess?"

"Not exactly." At seeing the curiously look, she explained. "Momma never trained me, Grandma only trained my healing abilities until my powers came out. Though they took control when Bankotsu angered me, they still haven't completely surfaced. So I'm untrained except in healing, but outside ki is unwelcome."

"I think I understand now." Genkai said as she nodded. "But I thought your kind despised demons."

Kagome smiled. "Momma and Grandma are different. Even Aunt Izayoi has some miko abilities, and she's mated to a full demon. I am no different from them, I fully accept anyone. Human, demon, hanyou, or in some cases forbidden... I only found out about forbiddens when I met Hiei."

"You didn't know about them before that?"

Kagome shook her head. "No. I knew about hanyou though. I actually know four."

"Who?"

"Inuyasha, Shiori, Jinenji, and" shiver "Naraku. I think I'd prefer to call the last a half breed though."

"That's not something nice to call someone."

"He deserves it. He's sneaky, deceitful, and downright evil... Now that I think about it, I know another hanyou." She giggled as she remembered it.

"Who is that?"

"Yusuke."

Genkai's eyes widened. "The tradesman?"

"Hai, but his demon blood is dormant."

"How do you know that?"

"I can sense demon blood." She said as she shrugged. "Momma taught me how." Thinking about her mother was upsetting her, so she changed the subject. "Can I get out of bed and go to the deck?"

Her question was met with an amused snort. "Can you move?"

Kagome's eyes held defiance when she heard that question. "Of course I can." Without waiting for a reply, she steeled her nerves and stood. Pain lanced through her shoulder, but she ignored it as she walked over and picked up a shirt and pants. First she pulled the shirt on, trying not to wince as she had to move her shoulder. _Come on, I've dealt with worse._ Then she pulled her pants up. Walking over to the door, she looked back at the stunned woman. "See?" With that, she left her room and walked up to the deck.

**--**

Hiei was talking to Youko about the port they planned on sacking in a day or two. It really depended on when they'd get there. Of course, Youko quit talking mid sentence when he saw who was on deck. "Ah, Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Look who's on deck."

When he turned, he saw Kagome leaning against the side of the ship. Genkai had just popped up from below and was still wearing her stunned expression. "What the fuck is she doing out of her room?"

At his question, Youko chuckled. "You sound concerned." Hiei merely growled in response.

**--**

Kagome was simply enjoying the feel of the wind on her face when she felt someone approaching her. _That's odd, I don't remember being able to sense auras unless I concentrated._ Ignoring that thought for now, she turned to see Jin. "Hey."

"Ello lass." He moved to stand next to her as he leaned back against the railing. "Eard that you were ta one dat 'ealed us."

"I am. Why?"

"I also 'eard dat you was a miko."

Sighing, she nodded. "I am from a long line of mikos. My grandmother is one, my mom was one, and my aunt has some abilities. I'm not fully developed yet power wise, I can mainly heal."

"Seems ya did more'n heal ta other day."

"I know, but my power came forward because I was angered."

"Tha happen a lot?"

"That was the first time. I know of other miko who wouldn't harm a youkai just because they're there."

"Who?"

"Well, Kikyo wouldn't. In fact she likes a half-demon."

"She does?" Jin asked with wide eyes.

"Hai. I like a full demon, and my aunt mated a full demon."

Jin smirked at her. "Would ya mate ta full demon ya like if ya could?"

"Hai." Kagome said with stars in her eyes. "I would." She didn't notice that Hiei was nearing her, or that he could hear. At least she didn't until she heard Jin snickering. "What?"

"Then tell him lass." With that, Jin turned and ran to the mast. He climbed up to the crows nest before Kagome noticed that Hiei was behind her.

Giggling nervously, she looked up at him. "Hello Hiei."

"Why are you out of bed?"

"I woke up and wanted fresh air."

"Well now that you've got it, you can return to your room."

"No. I want to stay up here."

His eyes narrowed at her. "You are still injured."

"I've survived worse." Kagome said with a shrug.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he noticed that she winced slightly. "You're in pain."

"Pain is nothing. It merely let's you know you're still alive."

Chuckling, he nodded. "That maybe so, but you need to rest."

"Can't I stay up here? I promise I won't do anything strenuous? I just don't want to go back to my room, I'm all alone there." Pouting to add to her plea, she could see him cave.

"Fine." With a sigh he returned to the helm. There, he could see Youko's eyes dancing with amusement and that he was about to start laughing. "One word fox, and I throw you off the ship."

* * *


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter XII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

She could only sigh as she settled into the warm bath that was prepared for her. It was the day before her birthday and her shoulder was still injured, though it was almost healed now. It was still entirely too sore for her liking. If someone even touched her shoulder it felt like it was on fire. Of course, helping Shippo with his duties and cooking the day after she woke up probably didn't help it heal very well. Deciding not to dwell on it, she settled deeper into the water and sighed in content.

Looking over the edge of the tub, she saw her clothes. Instead of the normal shirt and pants that she wore, it was a kimono. A rather nice one at that. It was made of fine silk and was pure black with a silver obi. She'd wear that tonight, and she'd go to Hiei. Of course she'd wait until after midnight so that it was technically her birthday. With that thought, she began scrubbing at her skin.

Three hours later found her tucking Shippo into bed. "Time to sleep."

"What about you?" He asked groggily.

She simply smiled at him. "I'll be going to bed soon sweetie." It was another two hours after that when it was midnight. Slipping from her room, she snuck into Hiei's. He appeared to be asleep, apparently he did not expect her tonight. With a smile, she crawled up the bed and settled next to him. Slowly she ran her fingertips along his body, then she started placing heated kisses along his exposed flesh eliciting groans.

Light brushes against his skin had it tingling, then soft lips gliding along his chest had him wakening. His eyes slowly opened and saw raven locks spilling over his body. When she reached a nipple and took in into her teeth, he couldn't help but groan. "Kagome?"

"Hm?" Looking up from her torture on his body, she noticed that his eyes seemed to be clouded over with lust.

"What are doing here?"

"It's past midnight Hiei." Kissing him demandingly, she made sure that her feelings were expressed. "I'm fourteen now." Before he could say anything, she once again claimed his lips.

Relenting to the fact that she wanted this, he turned the tables. Rolling them so that he was on top, he began kissing her neck as his hands moved to her obi. Once it was undone, the kimono fell apart. Revealing her completely to his gaze. She fidgeted slightly under his gaze, and he smiled tenderly up at her before kissing her deeply. He then trailed kisses along her jaw and up to her ear. Nibbling it slightly before whispering to her "you're beautiful."

She shivered as his breath ghosted over the sensitive flesh. Her hands moved to his back and ran along his sides as he kissed a trail down her neck and to her breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he sucked and licked, simply lavishing it with attention. She was moaning and arched her back, thrusting up into his mouth. "More..."

After a few minutes, he trailed kisses over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. Then he kissed her on the lips. When her blue eyes opened, they were a deep midnight blue. They met his own crimson that were bleeding completely red. Shivering from the force of his gaze, she watched as he started trailing kisses down to her curls. His wet muscle lapped against her folds, causing moan after moan to fall from her lips.

When she was pretty wet, he pushed in a finger. Her walls clenched tightly around the single digit, and his cock tightened in anticipation. Starting a slow rhythm as his tongue lapped at her clit, he steadily pushed in and out, before adding a second finger. She didn't notice as she was to close to her climax. He pulled away and slowed his strokes, causing her to whimper in protest. Smirking, he added a third finger, eliciting a gasp from the girl.

He went back to his torturous teasing, but this time he took her jewel into his mouth as he increased the pace of his fingers. It wasn't long before she hit her climax. A deep throated moan was all that accompanied it, and when he looked up he saw that she'd bit her lip to keep from screaming. Of course, she bit hard enough to draw blood. Leaning forward, he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and lapped the blood up with his tongue. Also, the saliva on his tongue would heal it quicker.

Her eyes were hazy as she looked up at him. Raising her lower half, she rubbed against his pants. "Please..." She begged. "I want you... Take me!"

Not needing more prompting, Hiei stood, pulled off his sash, and allowed his pants to pool on the floor. He moved up her body and covered it with his own as he captured her mouth in a demanding kiss. When he broke it, she was panting for breath. "Are you sure you want this?" He rubbed the tip of his erection against her folds as he asked.

"Yes!" Was her response as she wrapped her legs around his back and lifted herself slightly. Once again taking her lips, he pushed fully in and stilled. When she rocked against him and moaned deeply, he took that as his cue to continue. While he knew that she wasn't a virgin perse, it was still in a way her first time... well first **willing** time.

He drove into her with his speed, his name fell from her lips as she moaned and writhed beneath him. Lavishing attention to her neck, he was rewarded with an obscene moan. apparently she **really** liked what he was doing to her. Moving to look into her eyes, he found that they were completely black now. Moments later her walls clenched tightly around him as she came. Screaming his name as she did, he watched as bursts of colors passed through her eyes before they returned to brilliant sapphire. When he felt himself close, he buried his face in her shoulder and sunk his fangs in the juncture of her neck as his cock pulsed deep within her.

When she had felt him bite into her neck, she had been momentarily shocked. But that had soon turned into a giddy happiness as she realized what it meant. He had claimed her as his own. Hiei himself was shocked at his own actions. His demon blood had demanded that he claim her, and he hadn't seen reason not to at the time. It wasn't a mating bond, but it did state that she was his. His scent and aura would overlap her own, it would show his claim.

When he looked up into her eyes, he noticed that they were radiating happiness. With a smile, she reached her hands into his hair and yanked him down for a demanding kiss. When she broke it, she was panting for breath, and so was he. Kissing her way to his sensitive ear, she blew on it, causing him to shiver. "I love you... Hiei." Her words left him completely shocked, but he had no time to say anything about it as he was yanked down into another demanding kiss. Already his cock was again hardening while still sheathed within her warmth. "Take me again..."

Not needing to be told twice, he accepted that she wanted him. Somehow she matched his endurance, and they made love all night. After their last round, Hiei collapsed beside her, panting slightly. Rolling over, she snuggled into his chest. "Good-night Hiei... I love you Koibito." With those words, she fell asleep with a happy smile on her face.

Hiei remained awake for a short while, trying to figure out what he did to make her love him. That he knew of, he had done nothing special and he hadn't been the nicest person. There was also what he was and his reputation, but none of it seemed to bother her. Sighing to himself, he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to ask her. Closing his eyes, he joined her in the blessed oblivion of sleep.

**--**

The next day saw Youko heading down to the dock. There he saw saw Yusuke and waved. "Hey."

"Youko." The man replied with a smile. Looking around, he leaned in next to the man. "Is Kagome also in port then?"

Youko was stunned for a moment. "Who?"

Yusuke simply shook his head. "I know about her, and I have a birthday surprise for her."

"You're not going to try anything, are you?"

"Nope, just wanna give her a surprise."

"She's at Hiei's."

The tradesman nodded. "I'll head over that way in a few."

"Kuronue, Touya, Jin, Genkai, and myself will be over there, so no funny business."

"Promise."

**--**

"Youko." Hiei said as he gave a curt nod to the man. "Kuronue." Another curt nod.

"You seem rather relaxed Hiei." Kuronue stated as he looked at the fire demon.

"I'm feeling rather... content at the moment."

Youko looked at him before smirking. "Finally get laid?"

Hiei's response was to growl at the kitsune. "What are you doing here fox?"

"Popping by to wish the girl a happy birthday."

"She's not up yet."

"Then wake her. Touya, Jin, and Genkai will be here soon."

Growling, he let them in and headed to his room to wake his woman. Yes, he'd admit that she was his. Especially since he'd laid claim on her last night. Gently he shook her shoulder as he looked down at her face. She winced slightly and he pulled back. Her bleary sapphire eyes opened and looked at him. "Hiei? What's wrong?"

"The fox and bat are here to see you. They said that Touya, Jin, and Genkai would be here soon."

"Oh." Pushing the cover aside, she swung her legs over the side and tried to stand before wincing and grabbing onto Hiei to steady herself. When she heard his chuckling, she glared half heartedly at him. "Well you try standing if you were me after last night." Her statement earned her his laughter, which she found she really liked. After managing to keep her balance, she gathered her kimono and obi before pulling them on. "When did these get on the floor anyway?"

"Sometime last night I suppose. I was more preoccupied with **other** things to really care about your clothing."

With a deep blush and Hiei's laughter, she left the room to wake Shippo. Once that was done, she went downstairs to greet her guests. "Hello." She said as she curtsied. Genkai, Touya, and Jin were now there.

"Hello Lass." Jin said as he kissed her hand.

She smiled at him, and Touya gave her a hug. "Hey Kag."

"Hello Ice Boy." Turning to Genkai, she bowed slightly. "Genkai."

"Seems you had a fun night."

Blushing a deep red, she glared at the four boys who were now laughing. "Oh shut up!"

After a few, they all calmed down and Hiei and Shippo joined them. Shippo gave her a hug. "Happy birthday momma!"

"Thank-you Shippo."

"Suppose I should wish ya one too Kag."

"Thanks Ice Boy."

"Happy Birthday K'gome."

Smiling, she nodded to him. "I'm not wishing you anything."

"Good, wishes hardly ever come true." Kagome said with a slight laugh.

"Besides, she already had the **happy** part of her birthday." Kuronue stated as he chuckled at her glare.

"Which reminds me, Yusuke will be coming here soon." When the others looked at him, he continued. "He claims to have a surprise for your birthday and knows who you are."

"He does?" She asked as she paled slightly. At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and Kuronue went to get it. When he came back in, two people were trailing behind him and he seemed stunned. Once Kagome saw the younger man with Yusuke, she launched herself from her seat and flung her arms around him. "Souta!!"

* * *

I want to thank the following people for taking the time to review chapter eleven. Just so you know, your reviews are very much appreciated. They let me know whether or not you like my writing and/or my stories.

**Music ADD**

**Alternative Angel**

**OoOlady heatherOoO**

**Evil-kid13**

**KagHieiLuver**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter XIII**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

The others in the room stared as she hugged the life out of the boy. All the boy could do was smile in happiness and content. "You know, I'd like to breathe at some point Kage."

Giggling, she released him and ruffled his hair. "You always want things you can't have, don't ya Firefly?"

He groaned. "Not the nickname."

"Who's he?" Touya asked as he pointed to the boy.

The young boy turned to them and smiled. "I'm her younger brother Souta." He gave a slight bow. "And I have a question."

"What is it?" Jin asked curiously.

"How can you stand her? She can get rather annoying at times."

The others laughed at his statement as the girl in question glared at him. "Annoying am I you little brat? I'm not the one who went whining to father when a rock fell on me."

"You threw that at me though."

"You had already thrown several at me."

He suddenly started laughing and hugged her. "I missed you sis! Next time find a way to give me a message sooner."

"Next time? You think I'll get kidnapped again?"

"I think I've heard that before."

"She's been kidnapped before?" Genkai asked, sounding absolutely amused.

"Hai, on several occasions. Kouga was the worst." He shivered at the thought. "There was also when Kagura took her. Tsubaki also did."

A hand abruptly covered his mouth. "I really doubt they need to know how many times I've been captured."

He pouted at that. "Sure they do! That way they'll know not to let you outta their sight."

Rolling her eyes, she again hugged him. "What're you doing here anyways?"

"Yusuke brought me."

Looking up at said man, she hugged him too. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He said as he shrugged. No one noticed that Hiei growled at her hugging him.

"So Kag, how'd your brother find us?" Asked a certain ice demon.

"I wrote him a message Ice Boy."

"How'd you get it to him?"

"I asked Yusuke here to give it to him."

"How'd ya know neither would tattle that you were here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "My guess is that Souta told Yusuke who I was, because he didn't know before he left. I know Souta wouldn't rat me out, cause he wants me to be happy and I asked him not to."

"You're actually 'appy ere with us?" Jin asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Of course I am!" Kagome said proudly. Then she looked at her brother and hugged him again. "And now I'm even happier cause I know that I can still see my brother sometimes."

The day went on, and Kagome had a great time. At around sunset, Souta had to leave. So Kagome walked him to Yusuke's ship, with Yusuke nearby. Souta was all smiles, even though he had to leave. "Next time, I'll tell you about all that's going on."

"That reminds me, did Sango really marry Miroku?" At the boy's nod, she started laughing. "Anything else that's important?"

"Well, father's not doing to well, but he's been drinking... so it's hard to know exactly how he is. Uncle Yukimura has been trying to get him to take up another slayer position, but he keeps refusing. The only reason he's upset about losing you is because you look so much like mom."

"I figured as much." She said with a shrug. "Anything from Uncle Inutaishou, or Sesshou or Inu? What about Aunt Izayoi?"

Souta laughed at her. "Sesshou is pretty ticked that you disappeared, but he's waiting for you to pop back up. Aunt Izayoi wrote to me telling me so. Also, Kikyo and Inuyasha'll be mating soon. Oh, and Sesshou has a girlfriend."

At hearing that, Kagome tripped and almost fell on her face. "Who?"

"You remember Rin?" At his sister's nod, he continued. "Apparently she's attracted his attention and they're dating. Kaguya really misses you."

"Anything else?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"Grandma is coming to Kamekazi, said something about needing to be there for something. And... well, you remember _Uncle_, right?"

Kagome's form tensed as she nodded. "What about him?"

"He's coming for you."

Her sapphire blue eyes snapped onto her brother, and they seemed petrified. "Why...?"

"F-for grandma... He thinks it'll be easy to find you."

"What ship and who is he using?"

"He's using his group, and he'll be using _Mamoru_."

"I have to warn the others." Kagome said as she shook slightly. "Uncle is crazy."

Souta nodded. "I know, which is why I knew I needed to warn you. I almost forgot because I received the letter that told me just before we left port. I read it on the ship."

Kagome hugged him as tightly as she could. "I'll miss you firefly."

"And I'll miss you shadow." Souta said as he hugged her back.

Once the boy was on the ship and she'd said good-bye to Yusuke, she took off for Hiei's. Once there, she found that the others were still there. Looking at the man she loved, she started to tremble with fear. She did not want her uncle coming for her, because he'd more than likely find her. If he did, he'd kill those that she was with to get her. With those thoughts, her trembling increased and she rushed over to Hiei and grabbed onto him. Everyone in the room looked at her, and noticed how badly she was trembling. "What's wrong Kag?" Touya questioned as he came over to them.

"H-have y-you ev-ever heard o-of S-Sensui Sh-Shinobi?"

The pirates all tensed at hearing that name. Anyone that was a pirate and didn't know of that name would be considered an idiot. Kagome had felt how Hiei had tensed and shrunk into herself a little. Kuronue was the one who answered her. "He's a famous bounty hunter. People loved to send him after demon bounties especially because he can take care of them better than anyone else, along with his elite group of men. Why?"

"S-Souta warned me..."

"Warned you what?"

She looked up with tear filled eyes. "You can't take me with you anymore... He's coming after me."

That also made everyone tense, but Touya spoke up first. "You can still come with us. It's not like he knows what ya look like, so who sent him after you?"

Shaking her head, she trembled some more. "He **does** know what I look like. And no one sent him after me, he's chose to come on his own. He doesn't care about collecting the bounty, he cares only about finding me."

"How does he know what you look like?" Youko asked.

"H-he's..." She gulped nervously.

"Ee's what lass?" Jin pressed.

"You'll hate me if I tell you."

"Why would we hate ya?" Kuronue asked curiously. "It's not like he's related to ya or anythin'."

They all noticed as she stiffened at his words. Genkai walked over to her with narrowed eyes. "You're related to the Demon Hunter?"

She nodded meekly. "H-he's my uncle." Her eyes were averted to the floor. "He went crazy when his father died and my grandmother sent him away to get help. She later remarried my grandfather. Sensui has a split personality, and he gained holy powers from grandma."

"Well fuck." Kuronue stated. "You're just lots of trouble, aren't you?"

Kagome winced at his words before looking down and slightly laughing. That got them all looking at her. When she looked up, her eyes showed pain and loneliness. "Almost everyone says that I'm a lot of trouble. I'm going to bed now, I'll find a way from here tomorrow so you don't have to worry about my crazy uncle and his six other insane men." Turning, she walked straight up the stairs and disappeared into her room, where Shippo was already at. Laying down, she curled around him as she fell into her memories.

_**Memories/Dreams**_

"Uncle Sensui...?" The little girl questioned quietly.

"That's right little one, I'm your uncle." The man said just as quietly.

"Does mommy know that?"

The man chuckled heartily at her question. "I'm her older brother sweetheart, so of course she knows."

"Then how come she never told me bout you?"

"I haven't exactly been around to need be told about, so I doubt she would've told you anything about me."

"Are you going to be around now, then?" The girl asked as she cocked her head to the side.

The man then hugged the little girl. "I wish I could sweetie, but I have a job to do now. I'll come around as often as I can though."

"Kagome!" A feminine voice called out.

Smiling, the little girl replied. "I'm out here with Uncle Sensui, momma!"

A woman walked out and had a worried expression on her face as she looked at the man. "Come here sweetie."

"Ok momma!" She quickly hugged the man and ran to her mother. "Good-bye Uncle Sensui!"

**--**

"You can't be alone with him Kagome." Her father told her.

"Why not daddy?" She asked, seemingly confused.

Sighing, he covered his face with his hands. "Do you know what split personalities means?" When the little girl nodded, he continued. "Sensui has seven different personalities and change between any of them at any time."

"Oh."

**--**

"Come on Souta!" The eleven year old girl called to the five year old boy.

"I'm coming!" He hollered back as they raced to the dock. "Ooomf!"

Turning around to find out what happened, she found that her brother had run into someone. Quickly running toward them, she noticed that the man seemed really angry. "What the hell are you doin' boy!"

As the man went to slap him, Kagome slid to stop between them. "Please don't!?"

"Kagome?" She heard the man question.

Looking up, she noticed who them man was. "Uncle Sensui?"

"Hai." He replied as he dropped to his knees and pulled her into a hug. "So you know this little boy?"

"Hai." Her reply was shakily spoken. "He's my little brother, Souta."

**--**

Kagome was sitting on the bed in her parent's room. She smiled when her mother walked in. She had beautiful long dark hair, violet eyes, and a purple marking on her brow. The marking was four sakura petals, they were the physical representation of her power. "You needed me momma?"

"I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

Her eyes now held excitement. "What is it momma?"

She pulled out a gold chain that hung around her neck, a round pink jewel hung off of the chain. "Can you take care of this for me?"

The girl's eyes widened. "Isn't that...?"

"Yes, this is the Shikon Jewel. I must pass it along to another priestess when I retire. I want you to have it, and take care of it."

"Why me momma?"

Midoriko smiled as she pulled the chain from around her neck. "You're special Kagome. Great power flows inside you, and I feel that maybe you'll be the one to free the souls inside." As she spoke, she placed the chain around her daughter's throat.

"How do I do that momma?"

"A wish I think. All I was told when I received it, was that one would come, who was pure of heart and mind, and free the souls from their eternal imprisonment."

"Who's souls are inside?"

"The protector's of the Shikon enter the jewel itself after they die. It is called our punishment if we can not those before us, but the original souls are that of priestess and three demons of whom she fought. Together, they created the four souls. Using that knowledge, the priestess gave her own life to free the world of the monsters she faced."

"Why are demons after it?"

"They hope to unlock it's powers." Her tanned arms wrapped around her daughter as she sat behind her. "The jewel can be tainted and it's powers can be used. If there is even one dark desire within your heart, the jewel will taint. If it turns entirely black, a dark wish can be made that will forever seal all the souls within. If the jewel is pure white, a pure wish can be made."

"But momma, the jewel always stays pink."

The priestess nodded. "Yes, only when the correct person touches it and is need of it, will it turn white." Her hold on her daughter tightened. "If you are ever in trouble, look to the jewel for strength. It can grant you power."

"But I don't want power." Kagome complained.

Midoriko smiled. "I mean if you need help. Say you are fighting a demon that is too difficult, it'll grant you help."

"Momma... Can I learn the art of demon slaying?"

Midoriko tensed, before nodding. "Yes. You'll be trained as both priestess and slayer."

**--**

"Are you sure you want to travel right now? We could wait a few more days."

"Sorry Kikyo, but I need to tell father immediately." Kagome stated as she tried to hold her tears in.

"Ok... Then I'm coming with you." Kikyo decided.

That made the other girl look at her. "But Kikyo... you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." She replied with a smile. "I'd like to meet your little brother." Kagome nodded and gave the girl a hug.

_**End Of Memories/Dreams**_

* * *

I would like to thank the following people for their much loved reviews on the previous chapter.

**KagHieiLuver**

**Music ADD**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter XIV**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

Feeling her shoulder being shaken slightly, Kagome opened her eyes and saw Hiei standing beside the bed. "I want to talk to you." Nodding, she untangled herself from Shippo and followed him to his room. "You're not going anywhere tomorrow."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. She hadn't thought he'd say that. "B-but I have to! Sensui will come for me, if I don't get away from you he'll kill you!"

Hiei pulled her into his arms and held her. "I claimed you as mine Kagome. I will not let you go so easily."

At hearing his words, she held tighter to him. "Would you have given me up easily if you hadn't claimed me?"

"You deserve better than me Kagome, but you chose me. So I will not allow you to leave me without a fight." With that said, he tilted her chin up so he could kiss her lips.

Kagome kissed back, and it soon turned into something more passionate. Kagome's hands slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it from his shoulders as he began kissing down her neck. He took her off as he went, and soon he was the only one in clothing, only had his pants. Those came off quickly though, as Kagome's deft fingers undid the ties. Hiei returned to her mouth and kissed her savagely, using his fangs to make her gasp, and dominating the kiss with his skilled tongue. He moved her back to the bed and laid her down. Moving over her, he kissed her again. When he stopped, her eyes were glazed over in lust.

Smiling slightly at that, he trailed kisses down the length of her body. Stopping at pink buds to give them special attention. When they were moist and erect, he continued his decent to her mound. He kissed it, before spreading her folds and tasting her with his tongue. She moaned at the first touch of his tongue. Running the pad of his thumb over her ball of nerves, he received a deeper moan. Smirking to himself, he continued his sensuous torture.

He soon had her climaxing. After drinking up everything she had to offer, he slid slowly up her body and took her lips in a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his mouth, and it caused her to shiver with pleasure. She knew that most men only wanted to see to their own pleasure, and not the pleasure of their female. So it made her want him more, knowing that he cared about her enough to try and please **her**.

Her body was still sensitive from her orgasm, and so he slid his aching member into her core slowly. Hissing in pleasure at how tight she currently felt. He started rocking into her, slowly at first, but soon his pace picked up. It wasn't long before she was moaning his name, as he was hitting a certain spot deep inside. With another stroke to that spot, she screamed his name in pure pleasure as white danced along her vision. He came with a roar, and again sunk his fangs into his claiming mark. By doing so, he pushed more of his youki into her. It was a way to make his claim more permanent. He'd do so every night, and soon it'd be too strong to be broken by anyone but him.

Once he released his hold on her neck, he lapped up the blood and kissed his mark. "Ai shiteru, Koishii."

Kagome's eyes had been closed, but upon hearing that, they snapped open and looked at the man beside her. Tears slowly feel from her eyes, and he seemed frightened for a moment, before she buried her head in his chest and said happily, "kimi o ai shitmasu Koibito."

**--**

Kagome awoke the next morning, still wrapped up in Hiei's arms. Snuggling deeper into his embrace, she sighed in happiness. Feeling as though this was pure bliss. It felt wonderful to be this warm, this content. With that thought, she looked upon her lover's face. He was smiling with her in his arms. Laying her head back down in his chest, she began thinking about last night. That's when her dream returned to her. If not for the arms that were currently wrapped around her, she would've bolted upright. _The jewel!_ She screamed into her own mind. She had completely forgotten that it was in that evil silk dress!

Carefully, she moved herself from her lover's arms and grabbed her shirt from the floor, as well as her underwear. After pulling them on, she ran to her room. _Dammit! That's why everyone's after me! Sensui knows mom gave __**me**__ the damn thing!_ With that thought, others came. _Oh gods... If anyone realizes that I have it... FUCK!_ Once she reached her room, she found the dress that she hated oh so much, and searched it.

Back in her lover's room, he was waking up. Hiei was more than a little surprised to find the girl gone, but the bed was still warm, so he figured she had just left. Following her scent, he found her in her and Shippo's room, digging through the dress she said she wanted to burn, and mumbling about evil dresses that hid things. "Ah ha!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a pink sphere attached to a golden chain.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

Spinning around quickly, she found herself face to face with Hiei. Gulping, she took a step back. "I-it's..."

His eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong?"

Sighing, she knew she'd have to tell him. "Let's go back to your room, and I'll explain it." Nodding, he walked back to his room as she followed. Once there, he took a seat on the bed. "What do you know about the legend of four souls?"

Raising a brow curiously, he answered her. "It is said that they formed a gem of power to stop three monsters from terrorizing the lands. They sent the final soul in the form of a great priestess. Why?"

Kagome sighed. "If you could find the gem, you wouldn't want it right? I mean, I don't think you would, but please tell me yourself?"

He stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out where this was going. "No, I hold no desire for a bauble that gives you power you don't work for."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and held the necklace before her. "This is the Shikon." She saw his eyes widen, and she looked at the floor in shame. "I kinda forgot I had it in that dress. My mother was in charge of protecting it, but passed it down to me shortly before her death. That's how she managed to turn herself and the demon to stone, her spell sent their souls into the jewel. The souls of every guardian enter it upon their death in an attempt to have enough miko ki to purify the three monsters within."

Hiei held his hand out for it, and Kagome handed it to him without hesitation. The jewel staid pink, it merely darkened slightly. "It darkened, what does that mean?" He asked as he looked at it.

"It means that you desire something, but that it's not something bad."

"It knows that I desire something?" Looking up at her with curiosity tinting his eyes.

"Hai. It should darken in my hold, since there are things that I want, but my ki keeps it in check. Though I'm not sure how it does, since I don't know how to control any of my ki."

"So what are your desires?" The demon pirate asked as he looked back to the jewel in his hand. It was funny. He held in his hand the power that so many others would probably kill for, and he didn't want it.

Kagome looked down as a blush stained her cheeks. "I-I..."

"Momma?" A sleepy voice asked. Both people in the room turned to see the kit standing there. "I'm hungry."

Giggling, Kagome nodded to him. "I'll fix you something in a minute. Let me finish talking to Hiei first."

"Ok momma."

Hiei chuckled as the boy left, and he slipped the chain around her neck as he kissed her cheek. "Tell me of your desires later."

She nodded as her blush darkened. "Are you hungry as well, Hiei-_sama_?" Giggling at his surprised look, she turned to leave, but found herself quickly pinned to the bed.

The demon pirate kissed her deeply, before moving to nibble on her ear. In a husky voice he whispered "I'm hungry alright," he pushed his erection against her core, making her gasp. "But not for food onna."

About an hour later, she made it downstairs to find a giggling Shippo. Smiling happily at him, she started to sing as she pulled out what she needed to make breakfast. "_In the winds and on the seas_

_In the mountains on the trees_

_Forever shall we see_

_What you always meant to me_

_In the hallways, on the shores_

_Whether inside or outdoors_

_Forever shall we be_

_Together, just you and me_

_Mamma and papa might be gone_

_But I'll be here with this song_

_Forever will you see_

_That I'll always be here, you and me._"

"I was curious momma, did you make that song up yourself?"

Looking over at her 'son', she nodded. "Hai, I made it to calm Souta when he had a nightmare. Neither of our parents were home often, and he'd have terrible nightmares. Mostly of demon attacks."

"Do you have nightmares momma?"

Kagome nodded. "Everybody does sweetie. I was there when even my mother had a nightmare. Aunt Izayoi had a few. The worst one was when she thought someone had stolen her baby. She went crazy and wouldn't little Kaguya out of her sight for three days. The child had to even sleep in her mother's bed with her. Though I can't blame Aunt Izayoi."

Hiei suddenly came up behind her, and wrapped his strong arms around her. Kissing on her neck as she tried to cook, resulting in her giggling from the feelings, at least until he bit slightly and she moaned in pleasure. Shippo started giggling now. "Can't you wait until she has my food done daddy?" They both turned to look at the boy who had just realized what he'd said and shrank away. "Sorry!" He squeaked. "I-I di-didn't..."

Hiei began chuckling calm down kit." Shippo looked at him as Kagome smiled. "Since I claimed your adoptive mother, that does give you the right to call me your father."

Shippo squealed and launched himself at Hiei. "I have a real family again!" He exclaimed happily.

**--**

It was later in the afternoon when the three made it to the ship. Youko was looking at Kagome curiously as she carried Shippo happily aboard. Hiei walked up to him, and so he looked curiously at the fire demon. "I told her she's staying." He said simply. The kitsune nodded, knowing better than to say otherwise to his friend. Besides, if the girl meant that much to him, he wasn't about to send her away.

**--**

It had been about two weeks since they had left the 'town'. Kagome was currently curled up in Hiei's arms. Reaching up, she placed her hand over his claiming mark. Youki simply radiated off of it. Not only that, it was powerful youki. The strength of his claiming mark now, made it so it couldn't be removed. Unless of course, he wanted to remove it. Which he assured her that he didn't. Her thoughts wondered to how her family was doing, she wished that she could see her cousins, and her Aunt Izayoi... Not to mention her Uncle Inutaishou and her grandmother. She really missed little Kaguya.

Her stomach suddenly started hurting, so Kagome quickly disentangled herself from the bed and rushed to the deck. Once she reached the side, she got sick. In hurry, she failed to notice that Kuronue had followed her. "I'm curious now." She turned quickly and used her sleeve to wipe her mouth. "I noticed you've done that the last three days."

"Week."

"What?"

"I've done it for the last week." Kagome said as she looked down at the deck.

"Are you sick."

Laughing slightly, the young girl looked up and shook her head no. "Not exactly. Come here." Shrugging to himself, he walked beside the girl. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Reach with your energy, and tell me what you feel."

Kuronue did as he was told, before his eyes widened. "Y-you're pregnant?" Kagome nodded with a happy smile. "You seem to be quite happy about this."

"I have a feeling..."

"What?" Kuronue asked curiously.

Kagome sighed. "Can you keep this between just us for now, the pregnancy I mean?"

"Yes."

"Promise."

"I promise."

"Well, I have a feeling that Sensui will catch up to us soon."

Kuronue's eyes widened. "But you don't know that... wait, why does that make you happy?"

"It doesn't, the pregnancy is what makes me happy. If he catches us, I'm leaving."

"What?" Kuronue asked with wide eyes.

"I'll jump from the ship so he has to stop his pursuit of _Phantom Shadow_, and rescue me. I won't risk any of your lives just for mine." She said as she looked down. "I'm happy though, because I carry Hiei's child. A part of the man I love." When she looked back up at Kuronue, unshed tears were glistening in her eyes. "I'll always be able to have a piece of him with me."

"So that's it? You'll never see us again?"

Kagome giggled at that. "I'll see you all again, I know I will. I'm just not sure when." She turned back to look out at the sea again. "Besides, it's best if I return home for a while."

Kuronue rose a questioning eyebrow at that. "And why would that be best?"

"Grandma's probably on Kamikaze now." She said as she glanced over at him. "I need to learn control of my powers. An untrained miko isn't exactly safe for a demon to be around."

"Since you sound like you're a psychic at the moment, when will Sensui find us?"

Kagome concentrated hard as she closed her eyes. The wind whispered to her, as the waves roared through her mind. "Today or tomorrow." When she opened her eyes, she saw his stunned expression and smiled. "You asked."

Once she was out of sight, Kuronue took off for Youko's chambers. Without knocking, he entered. "Need something Kuronue?"

"I was just talking to Kagome."

"And...?"

"She acting weird. Told me that she felt Sensui would catch up to us soon." Youko stood at that. "Also said that when he did, she'd jump from the ship so he'd stop his pursuit of us to help her."

"Hiei's not going to like that."

"There's more." Kuronue stated. "I told her that since she sounded like a psychic, she could tell me when they'd catch up. She said today or tomorrow. She also said she'd see us again, but that it was a good thing she'd be going home."

"And why would that be a good thing?" Youko questioned.

"I asked her the same thing, and she told me her grandmother was on Kamikaze. She said she needed to see her to train her powers so that they're under control."

"That is a good point, but there's more, isn't there?"

"Hai." The bat nodded. "But I promised not to tell."

"Is it anything important."

"Yes and no." Youko looked at him oddly. "I'll tell you once she's off the ship, but you gotta promise it stays between the two of us." Youko nodded, and they both left to rouse the crew.

Meanwhile, Kagome was waking Shippo. "Wake up sweetie, I need to tell you something."

"What is it mommy?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm leaving today."

Her statement had him snapping to attention and wide awake. "Why!"

"Shh..." She said as she placed her fingers over his mouth. "Sensui'll be caught up to us soon, I can feel it. I won't endanger any of you, so I'm gonna jump ship." When he seemed about to protest, she shook her head. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Can't I come with you?" Kagome thought for a second, before she sighed sadly.

"I want you to stay here and keep an eye on your father. Do that, and I'll bring you a surprise when I come back."

"Promise?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"I promise Shippo, I promise

* * *

I wish to thank the following people for reviewing on the previous chapter.

**Music ADD (Yep... Normal... For now at least.)**

**SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl (Lol. Glad you like my often updates!)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (If you love my writing, perhaps you'll like my other stories as well. Thanks for the compliment.)**

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (How's this for soon? lol.)**

**KagHieiLuver (That is odd... Then again, I like to update things! lol. And you are on the story alert list of all my stories... Except my new one, Forgotten Past. So it's possible you could see an update close to every day lol.)**

**Dark-flame-girl (I try to update as often as possible! Glad you like action!)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I like making things problematic.)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter XV**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

Kagome appeared to be right about Sensui catching up to them rather quickly. The pirate crew were lucky that no one had been killed yet. Warning shots were being fired at them. Touya had been hit in the shoulder, and Jin had his side grazed. Whoever was firing at them from that distance, was an excellent shot. Kagome was down in her room, pulling her kimono on. She had fallen asleep after she had made breakfast, and woke up to the gunfire. So she had to change quickly.

Once she was done, she raced up on deck. It didn't take her long to reach the helm was she saw everything. Hiei had just been hit in the side. Youko was growling. "Whoever that is, is too good of a shot."

"It's sniper." Kagome replied. "And you're lucky."

"I don't feel lucky." Hiei grumbled.

"You should, he's not using his technique."

"Technique?" Kuronue asked.

"If he hits you with a spirit bulls-eye, he can throw anything in any direction, and it comes after you."

"Well that just great!" Youko growled. "Anything else?"

"Itsuki can umm... summon things... from other dimensions..." That was met with more growls. Doctor feels no pain and can heal and cut people open, it's seaman who you'd normally have to worry about. Gamemaster and Gourmet aren't good unless it's close range."

"Huh?" Kuronue was just looking at her.

Seaman can use his blood and combine it with water to make sea monsters, Gamemaster can use Itsuki's abilities to take you to another dimension and play any game with you, where he can change the rules at any time, and Gourmet... eats you to gain your powers."

"That... is crazy. So he uses demons?"

Kagome giggled nervously. "They're all human." That statement was met with disbelief.

"They're gaining on us, we need to do something." Genkai said as she ran to the captain.

Kuronue and Youko looked at Kagome who sighed, before she steeled her nerves. Nodding to Kuronue, he quickly grabbed Hiei and carried him below quickly, as he was currently stunned by the action. She could hear on the other ship, that she'd been spotted on board, so she smiled at the two near her. "I hope to see you again." With that, she turned and jumped from the ship.

Genkai ran to the side in time to see her begin swimming to the other ship. She then turned to Youko. "We're just letting her go?" At Youko's nod, she sighed. "Hiei's not gonna like this."

"I know." Was Youko's only reply. as he urged the ship to go faster.

Kagome had finally reached the other ship, which had stopped. Itsuki helped her on deck, where her uncle promptly enveloped her in a hug. "You're alright!"

She smiled slightly and hugged him back. "Of course I am Uncle." Looking around, she saw the other men staring at her. "Can you take me home now?"

He nodded and started leading her below. Just before he descended, he turned to his men. "You heard her! Kamikaze Isle."

"But sir, what about the ship?"

He rolled his eyes. "We were after my niece, not the bounty."

"But sir..."

Kagome grabbed her Uncle's arm. "Please, I made friends on the ship... Don't go after them. They treated me like a guest, not a captive..."

Sensui nodded and smiled. He then turned to the crew member. "I said Kamikaze Isle. Now."

"Hai sir." The man said, clearly hearing the threat in his captain's voice.

Sensui led the girl to his chamber and pulled out some clothes for her. She happily accepted, and he stepped outside so that she could change. Once she was in the dry clothes, she opened the door, and he came back in and hugged her again. "Your family has been quite worried about you."

"Souta wasn't." She mumbled.

He laughed at that. "From what I heard, he was the most worried."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "I managed to get a letter to him a month ago, letting him know I was ok."

He raised a brow at that. "He never said anything."

"I told him not to." She said as she looked down. "Will you keep a secret for me Uncle?"

"Of course."

"I fell in love with someone on that ship. I kinda didn't want to leave, but knew I had to return home."

He smiled. "So you waited for me to come for you?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"That was _Phantom Shadow_, right?" She nodded slowly and he smiled. "Then I won't go after that ship again, ok?"

Smiling, she hugged him tightly. "Thank-you Uncle!"

"You still have the jewel, right?"

She nodded and pulled it out. "I even told someone about it, and he held it."

Sensui's eyes widened. "You let someone know you had it?"

"He caught me looking for it in that dress I had. Speaking of which, I forgot about that dress."

Her uncle laughed. "You always did hate dresses."

"Yep! I borrowed a friend's clothes to wear."

"So they did treat you right? Didn't touch you or anything without permission?"

"I was treated perfectly fine. I was even given my own room, though that was more for the fact I could calm this boy onboard. He was seven and the cabin boy. I did originally stay in someone's room, but he wouldn't touch me because he thought I was to young for anything."

Sensui smiled. "He the one you fell in love with?" She nodded so he grinned. "Anything happen between you two?"

"Uncle!" She exclaimed as she turned red.

"I'm just asking."

"Yes."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" He said with a larger grin.

"I said yes!"

He started laughing at how red she was and hugged her again. "Well, was he human or demon?"

"Demon." Smiling happily all of a sudden, she looked at him. "And he wasn't excessively tall like all the other demons! He was maybe a few inches taller than me." They continued talking until nighttime, when Itsuki came in. Sensui said he'd be back to 'talk' after he showed Kagome to her room. She grabbed her still wet kimono and followed him. "Uncle, is Itsuki your lover?" Noticing him stiffen, she smiled. "It doesn't matter to me Uncle, I was just curious."

"H-hai, he is."

**--**

Three days later found them in the port of Kamikaze. Sensui led Kagome, who was dressed in her kimono, to the governor's house. She smiled as they were allowed in, and she saw her uncle. He looked shocked for a moment, before he ran forward and enveloped her in a hug. He sent a servant to gather everyone. Keiko came quickly, with a stunned Yusuke trailing behind her. Sango came with Miroku right beside her, and Souta came with Kohaku. Sango and Keiko hugged her tightly, before releasing her to let Souta and Kohaku hug her. Thats when her father turned up, and he enveloped her in his arms.

Her father wouldn't let her out of his sight for the next five hours. After he had, Kagome was dragged away by her two female cousins. Miroku had gone into town to visit his grandfather so they'd have time to catch up. Kohaku followed them, with Yusuke and Souta behind them. Sango was the first to speak to her. "Ok, so what happened? I know something did! You have a demonic aura wrapped around you!"

Kagome gasped and grabbed her shoulder as her eyes grew wide. "Sensui could've told me that! Do you think anyone else noticed?"

Sango and Keiko's eyes both widened, before they both started laughing. "You fell for a pirate?"

Pouting at their response, she still managed to nod. "Yes, and will you answer my question?"

"No one noticed. They would've said something if they had. I have something that can hide it temporarily if you like."

Nodding, she smiled. "Thanks, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Keiko asked curiously.

"I could've let you know that I was ok... I didn't though, because I didn't want anyone to know I was still on the ship."

"How could you have?" Sango asked.

Yusuke and Souta started to sneak away, but Sango grabbed Souta and Keiko got a hold of Yusuke. Kagome started laughing at them. "Please don't take anything out on them. I told them not to tell. Yusuke does trades on an island the ship stopped at regularly. I asked him to give a letter to Souta, but I gave him momma's maiden name with my nickname. Souta told him after swearing him to secrecy. Souta actually saw me about two weeks ago."

"No fair." Keiko pouted at her fiance.

"I would've told you and taken you too if I could've." Yusuke said as he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her neck

"So who did you fall for?"

Yusuke started laughing at that. Kagome just glared at him, then Souta as the boy snickered. "You all have to promise not to speak a word of what I tell you."

"Promise." They all agreed at the same time.

"Hiei Jaganashi." There were several gasps as she giggled. "He's really sweet and handsome."

"I heard he was a cold hearted and ruthless killer." Keiko whispered with wide eyes.

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled at them. "He can be, but when he was alone with me, he would be different. At first, he found me amusing, then at some point he started liking me. I fell for him and told him some time before he told me. He thought I deserved better than him, and that I was 'too young'."

Sango gasped. "You gave yourself to him?"

Kagome nodded. "I love him. I snuck into his room on my birthday." She giggled.

Keiko laughed too. "So you aroused the poor thing so he couldn't tell you no?" At her blunt statement, the younger girl turned red, and the other laughed.

**--**

It was a few days later that the Yukimura's had an important guest... well, guests. The Daioh's were coming. They consisted of Enma, Koenma, and Botan. They owned their own island near Japan and called it Reikai. The people of the island considered Enma the king, so he held that title as Koenma was a prince, and Botan the princess.

It was around noon when they arrived. Kagome was once again wearing a kimono. While she hated dresses, she was fine with kimonos. After they entered, Enma and Koenma followed her uncle to his study. Botan walked over to them. "Hello."

Kagome looked at her. She wore a pink kimono and had blue hair with pink eyes. "Hi."

"Are you one of Governor Yukimura's daughter's?"

"No." She replied with a smile. "I'm his niece."

"Ah. I've only met Keiko once, so I was thinking you were Sango." The girl said sheepishly.

"My name's Kagome, and I'm guessing that you're Princess Botan?"

"Please, just call be Botan."

"Alright." It didn't take long for the two to become fast friends. Botan took her down to their ship, where she was looking around. She gasped when she saw what she thought were 'prisoners'. "What have they done?"

Botan groaned. "Nothing. Father doesn't like demons, so any on the island become slaves."

"Do you like demons?" Kagome asked as she turned to the girl.

"Hai... In fact, I've always wanted to meet a certain few."

"Which ones?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, Princes Inuyasha and Sesshomaru... I'd also like to meet Youko Kurama." She said with a slight blush.

Kagome giggled. "Sesshou is cold to most everyone, Inu is brash and sometimes he can be mean, and Youko is... well, he's calm and collected, but sometimes a total pervert."

Widened pink eyes looked at her. "You know all three of them?"

"Well..." She scratched the back of her head nervously. "I was on board Youko's ship as a 'captive' for a few months, and Inuyasha is my cousin. His mother is my aunt, so I guess Sesshou is sorta my cousin. They're both like brothers to me though."

The girl's pink eyes widened farther. "You're Lady Higurashi?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, and I hate being called that."

Botan giggled at her. "I know what you mean." They were walking through the prisoners for some reason, it took Botan a bit to realize they were. "You know, I don't think we should be down her."

"You're probably... right." Kagome had paused when she felt something. "Is there an ice maiden down here?"

"Hai, I believe so. Yukina Aisu."

Kagome tensed at the first name. "Yukina? Can I see her?" Botan nodded and led her to where she believed the ice maiden to be. Once they reached the room, Yukina whimpered slightly and moved back. Moving forward, Kagome sat beside her, even as she flinched back. "I heard that your name's Yukina, right?" The girl looked at her with frightened crimson eyes, and Kagome nearly gasped. This had to be her! She had Hiei's eyes! The girl slowly nodded, and Kagome had to pull herself together. "You're an ice maiden?"

When the girl flinched back, Kagome looked at Botan in confusion. "Kagome, you do know that ice maidens produce tears gems that are really valuable, right?"

"Umm... No I didn't." Kagome said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Y-you didn't know?" The turquoise haired girl asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Tell me, is your mother's name Hina?"

Yukina was in shock now. _How did she know that?_ Was running through her mind. _Unless..._ "You're too young to know my mother... so does that mean you know my brother?" She asked excitedly.

"What's his name?" Yukina leaned close to her and whispered it, and Kagome nodded. "Yes, I know him." Then she turned to Botan. "Any idea on how I can get her out of here?"

"Umm... Purchase her." Botan said. Then she thought for a moment. "I know!" She then pulled Kagome to her and whispered the plan. Kagome almost fell over laughing. "What?"

"You want me to act like a stuck up noble, that's what!" Laughter came spilling forth, and she couldn't stop it.

"Huh?" The ice maiden asked.

Botan giggled. "I'm 'giving' you to Lady Higurashi as a gift since her Uncle is the king of Japan. I told her to act like you were a slave when we reached the mansion."

It took a few minutes for Kagome to finally calm down and quit laughing. They then led Yukina out of the ship, and up to the governor's mansion. On their way their, they bumped into Koenma. "You know you're not supposed to let our 'prisoners' go Botan." He didn't sound to happy about saying it. Botan however, giggled and let him in on the plan. He nodded his agreement that it was a good one. "At least we can free one of the poor beings. And at least this one's a pure one."

It wasn't long after that that everything was explained to _King_ Enma, and Yukina was in Kagome's room. "I assume you'd like a bath, and you can wear one of my kimonos, ok?"

"After that, will you tell me about me brother?"

"Of course I will." She nodded with a smile as she reached up and held the mark on her shoulder through her clothes. "I was rather close to him, so I'd probably be one of the best people to tell you about him."

It was about an hour later that Yukina returned to the room, wearing a blue kimono with white snow flakes on it. "How close were and my brother?"

A blush stained the girl's cheeks as she looked at the ground. "We were lovers." At hearing a gasp, she looked up into Yukina's shocked face. "You see, I love him and he said he loved me. He even claimed me." Pulling the shoulder of her kimono aside, she showed the ice maiden the claiming mark. "He's a wonderful man."

"Where is he?" She asked curiously.

"He's a pirate."

"Oh." Yukina said in surprise.

Kagome winced, thinking of everything she had heard about pirates before she became the 'captive' of one. "Have you heard of _Maboroshi Kage_?" Yukina's eyes widened as she nodded an affirmative. "He's a first mate on the ship. Youko Kurama is the captain, and Kuronue, a bat demon, is also first mate."

"So what happened between you and my brother?" Smiling sadly, she moved to the balcony and looked to the sea. With a sigh, she turned and began explaining all that had happened to her starting at just before she had gotten onto the ship that headed for this island. "So you'll be seeing him again?" Hope filled crimson eyes waited for an answer as they watched her.

"I hope so." Another sad smile crossed her face as she looked at the ice maiden. "I carry his child."

That statement received a gasp from the girl who was now looking at her in sadness, but there was also slight happiness. "I'm going to be an aunt."

* * *

And a special thanks to the following people, who reviewed the last chapter!

**Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle (I'm glad.)**

**KagHieiLuver (Thanks for the compliment... How'd I know you'd go read that if I mentioned it? Hm...)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (Thanks! I hope to see reviews on some other ones then!)**

**Lovelywitch (Well I wouldn't know to much about Sensui. I've only seen episode one of Yuyu Hakusho and that was a week ago. I've not read the manga either...)**

**Music ADD (Life's never fair... Why should fanfics be?)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (I'm glad you like it that much! I find it exceedingly easy because I like movies that center around the 1600's or are historic replays of that time. I especially like Scarlet Letter. The book is also pretty good, and I use books to help as well. So I guess that stuff makes it easier for me. That and the fact I love to write! lol.)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Maboroshi Kage**

**Chapter XVI**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I'd have Hiei playing twister with me right now! ((winks))

* * *

On the the pirate ship, _Phantom Shadow_, the captain was having a difficult time calming down his friend and first mate. "Hiei, please calm down? She thought it was for the best, and she said she knows she'll see us again."

Shippo was also there. "Yeah, and she promised to bring us a surprise when she did."

He glared at them. "I don't want a surprise! I want **her**! I wanted to mate her!"

Well, that had stunned Youko for a moment. "And I'm sure she'll be thrilled when you see her again, but she also said she wanted to train in her miko powers."

"I. Don't. Care." He growled out. "I want her back!"

"Please calm down daddy? Trust that she'll be back."

**--**

Back on Kamikaze isle, things weren't going all that well for Kagome. She had to tell them all that she was pregnant, and they all took it badly. But none took it as badly as her father did. "No! I will not allow you to keep this child! It's the child of a demon, a pirate no less!"

"It's _**my**_ child! I do with it as I wish! And I'm **keeping** it!"

"Like hell you are!" The man yelled back at her.

"I am!" With that, she ran from the room, and right into her uncle's arms. "Uncle Yoshirou, you won't let father take my baby, will you?" Tears were falling unrestrained from the girl's eyes as she looked up at him.

The man's heart broke at seeing her tears. "If you want to keep the child, I will make sure it stays with you." His tone was demanding as he saw his brother-in-law walk towards them. The man nodded as he backed away from the girl. Silently, he led her to his study where he proceeded to try calming her. Once her sobs died down to hiccups, he looked at her sadly. "I need to know now, is the father demon, or human?"

Raising her red rimmed eyes, she sighed sadly. "Please understand, I love him uncle." The man nodded. "He's demon."

"Alright. I must let you know that there could be complications since you are a miko." She nodded. "Do you know what kind of demon her is? It may let me know how the blood will mix. I already know the child will be considered forbidden."

At those words, Kagome winced. "So is the father. He's half koorime and half hi youkai."

Her uncle gasped as his eyes widened. "That could cause a problem. If the child inherits your miko abilities and it's father demonic abilities, they could be waring within it. However, with the added effect that the fire and ice will be constantly waring no matter what, the child may not survive infancy. Though I suppose your powers could have a soothing effect and calm the blood."

Kagome nodded. "Will you train me, Uncle?"

The man looked startled for a moment. "You want to be a tajiya?"

She nodded. "Hai. I also hope to train my powers with grandma."

Chuckling, the man nodded. "Not even your mother had the tajiya training. With it, you'll be a force to be reckoned with, as you'll be able to infuse your ki into your weapons."

**--**

It was two weeks after that incident, and Kagome was training hard. Yukina felt really bad about staying there and doing nothing, so she took to cleaning and, in a way, serving Kagome. The training girl had said something to her about not having to, since she considered her family, but Yukina said she felt bad about not earning her keep. As understanding as the young girl was, she agreed to let her do as she pleased. At the moment, the ice maiden was holding a piece of paper in her hands and walking towards her. "Kagome!"

Turning and smiling, Kagome paused in her miko training and headed over to the other girl. "Yes?"

"This just arrived for you. They said it was really important."

Kagome nodded and looked at the envelope. On it was the seal of the Taishio family. Trembling slightly, she quickly opened it and read the letter addressed from her aunt.

_Dear Kagome,_

_ I have just head that you are currently with child, and a demon child at that. Your father wrote to me, hoping I'd be able to talk you out of keeping said child. I, however, am coming over there to help out with said child. I truly hope you don't mind. Inutaishou, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and their chosens will of course be accompanying me. As well as Kaguya who desperately wishes to see you. Also, a young bat demoness will also be accompanying us as she is now in my care. Her mother brought her here before she passed away, I believe you may know the girl, young Shiori. We should be there about August fourth. I expect you to tell me all that happened, and I give you my word that I won't tell anyone if you do not wish me to._

_Love,_

_ Aunt Izayoi_

Kagome began giggling as she read the letter, before she threw her arms around Yukina and hugged her. "My family's coming!" She squealed delightedly.

Yukina cocked her head to the side curiously, a habit she had picked up from Kagome. "I thought your family was here?"

The young woman's smile brightened as she shook her head. "Not all of them. My Uncle Sensui is on the main island, and my aunt, uncle, and cousins are the royal family!"

The ice maiden's eyes widened at that pronouncement. "You're related to King Taishio?"

"Hai! He mated my Aunt Izayoi!" Stopping her joyous jumping for a moment, she started looking sheepish. "I've yet to tell you that Priestess Midoriko was my mother, haven't I?" The maiden shook her head. "Sorry, guess I kinda forgot to tell you."

The woman merely smiled and shrugged. "Oh well."

**--**

Not even a month later, the ship arrived, and Kagome was surprised to see Sensui's ship was acting as an escort. Kagome could only smile happily as she waited for her family to descend from the ship. Hearing someone shout her name, she looked up to see Inuyasha jump from the side and race to her. Pulling her into a tight embrace and burying his nose into her hair, taking in her scent. "Kami Kagome, I thought you were dead."

She smiled reassuringly and hugged him. "If I was dead, I'd be a little paler." He chuckled at her sense of humor as he pulled back from her.

"Kagome dear?"

Turning to the voice, Kagome gave a happy smile, even as tears threatened to fall. "Aunt Izayoi!" The young girl rushed into the woman's arms, and both sighed in happiness. Hearing someone clear their throat, she turned to meet cold amber eyes that softened at their meeting. "Sesshou!" Her happy cry sounded as she threw herself into the inu's arms.

"Where's my hug?"

Turning to the deep baritone, she smiled largely and hugged the man as tightly as she could. "Uncle Inutaishou..."

"Hello Kagome." Said another voice that Kagome recognized.

"Kikyo." She smiled as she hugged the woman, then turned to another dark haired girl. "Rin."

Said girl hugged her tightly and pouted. "Kami-sama, I missed you."

With a slight joking tone, she pulled away and asked "didn't everyone?" They all laughed at her question. The twin cheers of her name came out and she turned in time to be tackled by a white haired girl and black haired child. "Shiori, Kaguya." A dreamy look over took her face. "Kami how I've missed you all."

After that, they were all lead back to the governor's mansion, where Kagome introduced them to her father's sister's husband. "This is Uncle Yoshirou." They all greeted him, and Yukina popped up at that moment. "And this is my friend Yukina."

The ice maiden bowed lowly as she was introduced. "Your highness'."

Kagome giggled. "Don't do that Yukina, you'll make Inu full of himself." Her statement received a 'hey' of protest from said person, but chuckles and laughs from others. After everyone was situated to their rooms, Kagome lead Yukina to her aunt and uncle's room and knocked on the door. Izayoi opened it. "You said you wanted the story."

Izayoi nodded happily and let them. "Is it ok if Inutaishou listens in?"

Kagome nodded and sat in one of the chairs as she motioned for Yukina to do the same. The dog lord noticed this and questioned her. "May I ask why this young lady is here?"

"I thought she might like to be here. After-all, I carry her brother's child." They were shocked at that, because they could tell the girl was a koorime. So Kagome started her story, leaving some parts out, but keeping it mostly there. It took a few for her to convey all that happened. "And so now I'm training and hoping I'll be able to see him again."

Izayoi was giggling. "That's really romantic, minus the whole captive part." That got a laugh from the dog demon, and giggles from the girls. "So you've been claimed by this demon, and you love him."

"Hai."

"What's his sir name?" Her uncle asked.

"Umm..." She looked down at her hands before looking pleadingly at her uncle. "Jaganashi."

His eyes widened from shock. "That's a rather interesting choice that you've made."

Kagome shrugged. "The heart makes interesting choices."

They talked for a little while longer before, the two girls headed off for bed. The two adults had agreed to keep the secret. Izayoi was really happy for her niece, and planned to spend as much time with her as she could while they were visiting. It was the next day that the two inu sons decided that they wished to stay a while longer than originally intended. Inutaishou agreed and said that he'd speak with Yoshirou about having a house built for the boys and their prospective mates. It would be made large enough so that Kagome could also stay there.

It had been two weeks since the group arrived, and Kagome was currently trying to track down Keiko. For wherever Keiko was, her husband would surely be... Unless he was out on business. It wasn't too much longer before she found the girl in question, and sure enough, Yusuke was nearby. "Hello Yusuke! Keiko!"

The other woman returned to her with a pout. "You greet my husband before me, your own cousin?"

Giggling at the woman's pout, her eyes took on a slight mischievous light. "I have business with your husband, so of course I address him first."

Keiko's eyes widened, though she was still merely playing. "Why you! I knew you were after my man." With that, she gave a 'Hmmfff' and turned her head from the girl.

Yusuke was merely shaking her head at them, but he turned to Kagome. "What ya need Kags?"

Rolling her eyes at the nickname, she looked into his eyes. "Have you seen Hiei lately?" Noticing how the man stiffened, she became frightened. "What is it?"

Yusuke winced at her worried tone. "When you left, he kinda flipped out from what I heard. Kuronue's taking care of your son right now, and Hiei's disappeared. Youko says that he'll be back though. Neither will let much of anything out about it."

Looking down, she allowed her bangs to shadow her eyes as tears threatened to fall. She hadn't meant to hurt the man she loved, and she hadn't thought he'd be that upset over her leaving. "Tell me when he returns?"

"I will." He promised.

She nodded and returned to her training with her uncle. One hand trailed down to her stomach, and she could feel the new life growing within her. It's aura would be more distinguishable soon, and then she'd be able to tell if it was a boy or a girl. Once she was farther along, she'd also have to quit practicing shugendo. It's what the slayers called their fighting method. It meant _the way of the mountain_. They used that name because a slayer stood tall and bowed to no opponent. They were unmoving, like a mountain. Her training was far from complete, and she knew that. But at least she'd have her family close by her, and with any luck, she'd get to see her lover again soon.

* * *

Special thanks to the following people for reviewing on the previous chapter.

**Dark-flame-girl (It's a love story, of course they'll meet again!)  
**

**Cassandra selene Riddle (I'll try to.)**

**OoOlady heatherOoO (I'm glad you liked it, and I know you did.)**

**Mya Uzo (It's pre-written for the time being.)**

**Music ADD (Yes, yes it is.)**

**WhiteDemoness11 (Glad you like it.)**

**aliway (I'm glad!)**

**Alternative Angel (Well... Hiei doesn't know she's pregnant.)**

**KagHieiLuver (It's psychic, and yes, yes I am.)**

**Lovelywitch (This soon enough?)**


	17. Author Note

Author Note:

There was some confusion about this story and I have edited the contents. There will now be a sequel named Hama No Ya. The sequel will be posted soon.

Chrystal-Hearts


	18. Author Note II

Author Note:

The sequel has begun. Beginning chapters are what was tacked onto the end of this story. A new chapter is on its way and the chapters are revised and all will be posted by the time Chapter a new chapter for the sequel is finished.

Chrystal-Hearts


	19. Author Note III

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
